


Fine Line

by orphan_account



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending (Kinda), Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Violence (non graphic), lil bit of fluff, smut (non graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris always found a certain criminal the object of his hidden affections. When this love is reciprocated, the two must balance their relationship well convincing those around them they are enemies. Can they walk the fine line of love or are they just too different?(my first fic bc quarantine & school sucks)**FINISHED**
Relationships: Aviva Corcovado/Koki (past), Aviva Corcovado/Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt/Zach Varmitech
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> as a rare pair loving person, i’ve decided to add my own two sense into this fandom with whatever this AU* work is. enjoy :)
> 
> *set in the 1920’s but with advanced steampunk technology. Think of Republic City from Legend of Korra.

The banquet hall seemed to come alive the moment Chris stepped into it. The air was filled with the delicate vibrations of live music. The notes rose and fell so gracefully, as if it too were dancing and trying to escape the instruments. The people were beautiful, and everything seemed to accentuate that fact. Their clothes, the way they moved and softly danced as if they knew how to defy gravity. The bright candlelight fell from shimmering chandeliers, dousing the scene in an surreal golden glow.

Chris had never felt so distant, so not belonging, yet so impassioned. This place, this party, these people. It was all so deliciously curious that it could tear him from his mission. Excitement ran through his viens at such a rare thought before he calmed, focusing.

As Chris moved through the hall, he scanned the bodies, though, to no avail. Cunning, sharp eyes followed him and Chris found his left hand subconsciously brushing against the stiff fabric of his eye mask. Anyone who was someone of the deep, criminal underground was here and Chris was sorely out of place.

Deeper into the crowd, the air was warm, full of heavy perfumes mixed with the harsh tang of cigarette smoke. It wrapped around him, began to fatigue him. Eyelids grew heavy and every breathe seemed slower and farther apart than the last. It was distracting and through his fatigue addled brain, Chris began to wonder why he let his brother, Martin, and the rest of his biology team convince him to take this particular mission.

A thick fog swirled through Chris’ mind, clouding over many of his thoughts. It was as though his was drunk, without even drinking anything. The contagious mood of the hall was dangerous, Chris could recognize this. The fog had yet to totally impair his logic.

Unsure of how long he’d been here and how much longer he could stay, Chris began to search for an escape, a place to breathe the cool night air once more. No person here could be trusted. Chris clumsily lamented the unfortunate scenarios that would be caused by his unconsciousness.

The brunet pushed through bodies, careful not to touch another’s skin. They all seemed so close, the air between him and others was warmed by the heat of their bodies. 

A gathering like this, in the center of the city, was unfamiliar. The team’s last job in the remote forests of Asia, away from groups of humans and surrounded by a wild nature. Chris had wanting nothing more than to stay, uncaring for the bustling life of civilization. Never would he be comfortable in a city and he blamed this unfamiliarity for his odd response to the party.

In every aspect, it was a breath of fresh air when the brunet stepped back into the night. Though it compared naught to the air of the wilderness, the effect was almost instantaneous. Chris could breath normal and relax once more.

The music turned to a low hum and the fog disappeared. Darkness concealed the ecologist, the only lights were the golden ones from city windows and street lamps and the silvery shine of the lonely moon.

All one could see when they looked up here was the bright moon. Chris suddenly felt the desire to see the indigo sky dotted with the infinitesimal light of a thousand stars, a sight that never failed to stun him with its beauty.

It was such thoughts that distracted Chris from hearing the soft approach of footfalls against the hard concret. Only when the voice spoke did he go on alert once more.

“Looking for me,” said the high, dulcet tone that Chris knew so well. The tone held the stern air of knowing. 

Light and quick, Chris whirled around, turning away from the moon. He was soon faced with the target of his mission. When the silver light washed over a pallid face, though the upper half was hidden by a dark mask, Chris had no doubt. 

“Zachary,” he acknowledged, steeling his tone and praying that the other could not detect how truly caught off guard he was. 

Zach reached a gloved hand and pulled off his mask. His dark eyes regarded Chris with sharp condescension and cruel amusement. His black hair faded into the surrounding world, accentuating the near translucent quality of his skin. The only part of his face that wasn’t ghostly was the small goatee that was confined to a small patch on his sharp chin. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Zach mocked, “If only your little biology trip had been longer.”

Chris frowned and removed his own mask, his expression holding frustration and fatigue. Zach’s lips parted slightly into a grin and he raised an eyebrow, anticipating the conversation to follow.

“Trip or no, we would have come to stop you,” Chris informed him icily.

“From doing what?” 

Zach’s tone was innocent but his eyes betrayed him. He knew what Chris was talking about. He tried to ignore the blatantly challenging gaze and continued in a level voice. 

“Poaching, buying, and selling animals illegally. I know that is why you’re at this party tonight, mingling with other criminals.”

Zach seemed entertained by the disgust in Chris’ voice and he laughed cruelly. It was a cutting sound. Gritting his teeth, Chris restrained himself from hitting the man or trying to cover his ears.

“Mmm, the Rats intel is never wrong, is it?” Zach grinned, “Impressive.”

Chris folded his arms, his frustrated glare holding firm.

“Truly, if not for your meddling with our research and our animals, you would never been on our minds. Seems you’ve chosen the path most resistance.”

Zach took a step closer. What does he think he’s doing, Chris thought, He’s acting strange. Refusing to relent, he just stared back, almost daring the spectral man to come closer. Zach just shrugged.  
“Correct,” he replied, but there wasn’t an elaboration.

“Well, why?!” Chris sighed, bemused and annoyed, “Tell me, was it for the attention? You’re a technological genius with a company that makes you an unbelievable amount of money. All of what you have could have been achieve without drawing the team’s attention and without animals.”

The emphasize of the last two words made Zach roll his eyes. Chris closed his eyes in annoyance, as if the mere presence of his crush enemy physically pained him. When he reopened his eyes, the other was inches from the biologist. Chris realized with slight trepidation that Zach was taller than him.

“You’re correct once again, Chris Kratt. I am at the forefront of this centuries advancements in robotics. We both know that my intelligence is a necessity to this technology driven world. I could obtain my level of success, and more, without all of the illegal bullshit, without bothering you or Martin or the Wild Rats at all. So, your question remains. You want to know the truth, but you will regret hearing it, Chris.”

The grin on his face widened and twisted into a predatory smile that showed all his sharp teeth. As he loomed over him, Chris could feel the loud beating of a heart, but he couldn’t seem to figure out who it was coming from. Fighting all of his instincts, the brunet stayed still, afraid what Zach might try if he tried to leave.

Slim, cold and gloveless fingers suddenly appeared in Chris’ view. They skimmed the edge of his jaw, before harsh gripping his chin and jerking his head up, forcing him to look into Zach’s gaze. 

“The truth is that I do what I do because... well, because I want to!” 

The exclamation made Chris shiver and Zach laugh. The pale hand’s grip on his jaw never loosened and Chris felt his heart plummet into his stomach. He wished that he’d gone home sooner, or that he never started a conversation with this maniac.

There was definitely something in that party air, Chris mused, trying to lighten his own mood and trying not to flinch away from the offending man. 

Zach drew in a breath between his teeth and leaned down. Their faces where now as close as their bodies, noses barely touching and gazes locked. Heat rolled through Chris as he was rooted to the ground, unable to move or break the tense moment.

“That was a half truth,” Zach confessed silkily, “And you wanted the whole truth, right?”

Chris blinked. It was the best he could do as his jaw seemed locked and he couldn’t vocalize anything. In fact, it was very hard to think and Chris let his mind go blank.

This didn’t please Zach. His fingers pushed into the tan skin harder and Chris felt a uncomfortable groan escape him. The taller man leaned closer, head slightly tilted to the side so their noses didn’t touch. Chris could feel the light brush of the man’s pale lips against his own as he spoke.

“Answer me. Using your words like a big boy, Chrissy.” 

His tone was dripping with sarcasm and he coldly stared into Chris’ shocked eyes but Chris noticed neither. All he noticed was the waves of heat rolling off Zach and flooding his whole body. It burned through him like a fire and he managed to push out an answer.

“Yes. Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

The last part was supposed to sound more stern, but it instead sounded breathless. 

Zach leaned back and loosened his grip on Chris’ jaw. His fingers retraced the edge of the bone and Chris fought the urge to shiver.

“The whole truth is that I like the chase that you Rats give. Oh, it is thrilling. But, I like one person more than the others... yes, so much more...”

As Zach trailed off, Chris quickly made the connection. Fear shot through him and the youngest Kratt wished he were anywhere else. He grabbed and pulled the wandering hand from his face and took a step back. His fear was quickly overpowered by anger, heart thudding and he pointed an accusatory finger at Zach.

“Don’t you make fun of me! I am not in the mood for your mockery and I’m sick of you wasting my time!”

Chris took a deep breath, wanting very much to scream. He didn’t know how Zach knew about his hidden affections and he didn’t really care right then. Without taking a moment, Chris decided to risk his brother’s anger and go home. If Zach decided to get an animal tonight, it could surely be dealt with in the morning. He hadn’t done anything yet, that Chris knew of, and that would have to be enough for Chris.

Without a word of goodbye, Chris was gone, walking quickly to find his bike. He tried to push all thoughts of the inventor from his mind, trying to compartmentalize them into a box as he drove quickly out of the city.

Chris found their airship hidden in the woods of the road after a brief call with Martin. He brought his bike up the metal ramp, his thoughts engrossed in the events of that night. He didn’t noticed anyone as he went to the garage. It was only when his brother, sandy haired and blue eyes brimming with worry, placed both hands on his shoulders did he look up. Martin enveloped his younger brother into a tight hug, one that Chris quickly returned.

However, when Martin asked about the party and Zach, Chris lied and told him that the Varmitech hadn’t been there. Martin gave his brother a sympathetic look and told him “I’m sorry tonight was a waste, bro. Let’s get some sleep, ok?” 

Chris felt guilt creep into his heart as he agreed.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds that Zach wasn’t making fun of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my autocorrect likes to change negative tense to positive. my apologies if i miss one.

Chris was lounging in his tree hammock in the airship. The airship was floating in the waters in Australia. The Wild Kratts had decided to study some marine life there and that was exactly what they’d done. This day was supposed to be the last day of their trip. 

It has been two weeks since Chris’ meeting with Zach and he had almost successfully repressed the memories from that night. The worry about whether Zach would tell Martin or the others about Chris’ (clearly misplaced) affections for the villain did not go away. They’d not heard any activity from Varmitech and Chris desperately didn’t want the way he came out to be through the mouth of the enemy.

As for the mystery of how Zach knew about Chris’ crush... nothing. No matter how much Chris thought about it or tried to understand, he couldn’t crack it. The only thing that made sense was if Zach had bugged Chris’ mind and listened to his thoughts, because no one knew. He’d had made sure of that.

“CHRIS!” came a shout from the tech room. 

He groaned and jumped out of his hammock, grumbling under his breath. Reluctantly, he trudged over. The door slid open and he was greet by Koki and Aviva hunched over Aviva’s monitor.

“What do you guys want?” Chris sighed tiredly.

“C’mere,” Koki told him, with nothing more than a concerned glance his way. 

Standing beside them, he realized that they were watching one of the outside cameras. Aviva pointed to a dark spec, no bigger than a dime, moving across the screen, contrasted by the bright blue sky. 

“What is that?” Chris asked and squinted. 

It was hard to tell, whatever it was was very far from the cameras. He couldn’t make out any defining features. 

“Can you zoom in these cameras at all,” he asked.

“Yeah, this is zoomed in,” Koki told him.

“I could zoom in the monitor instead of the camera,” Aviva mumbled, as if she were mostly taking to herself, “but, there’s no guarantee that it won’t be too blurry to see what it is...”

Chris gave Koki a questioning look and she just shrugged. 

“Go for it,” she agreed.

She fiddled with the live feed and gasped. Chris frowned and peered closer to the monitor, he saw it too. The spec wasn’t one big thing but a bunch little flying things.

“I bet you any Creature Disc that those are Zachbots,” Koki said with a worried tone.

Suddenly, Koki’s own monitor began to beep. She rushed over and quickly found the source.

“Uh, guys,” she began warily.

On their last trip to Australia, only a few weeks back, the crew had tagged the remaining few Tasmanien Devils in a forest in South Wales. The purpose was to keep track of them. Now, the yellow dots the pinpointed each animal on the map were winking out with nothing more than a beep.

“Where’s Jimmy Z and Martin?” Chris asked the girls as he stood back and ignored the burning sensation in his stomach. 

“Jimmy’s in the pilot den playing video games. I’ll go get him,” Koki explained quickly and rushed out of the room.

“Then where’s Martin?” Aviva asked.

“Why would I know?!” he threw his hands up in an exasperated motion, “I asked first, plus he’s _your_ boyfriend!”

Aviva blushed and gave the Kratt a scandalized look.

“I don’t keep watch of my boyfriend! That’s creepy, Chris. Besides, he’s your _brother_ , idiota!”

Chris groaned. He wished that his brother wouldn’t go off alone. It only made him harder to find at times like this, for it turned out to be quite annoying and stressful.

“He’s probably exploring the waters near the ship. I think he said he wanted to see the sharks,” Chris said.

Aviva waved him away with a tired look.

“I don’t worry. Now, get in your suit,” she told him, “and follow those Zachbots. I’ll have Martin join you shortly.” 

She grabbed Martin’s blue Creature suit and rushed out of the room.

Chris crossed the room to grab his green and black suit, thinking how Martin was going to get quite the speech from Aviva with amusement. Though, it wasn’t enough to stop the anxiety to swirl in his mind and burn his stomach. 

_Zach Varmitech_ , Chris told himself as he pulled on his suit. 

The name made him recoil. Taking a deep breath, Chris grabbed a dolphin disc and slid it into the suit’s chest compartment. To see Zach, he was in no hurry, but to save the innocent animals that the inventor had captured, Chris knew they didn’t have time to waste. 

This meeting would have happened eventually. I can’t avoid him forever. 

Chris met Martin on the top of the glass dome of the ship. He was in his suit but still dripping with sea water and he looked rather bashfully.

“Aviva get to you,” Chris asked, giving a small smile.

“Yes, she did,” the older Kratt replied, returning the smile.

Chris gave him a it’s-what-you-get look, one which Martin promptly ignored and explained what their course of action was.

“The team’s preparing the ship to fly. Once we find the Zachbots, I’ll send them our location. Then, we try and stop as many bots as we can until they arrive and we can stop Zach.”

Chris nodded and Martin returned it. They leapt from the side of the ship, transforming into porpoises as they hit the water. Adrenaline rushed through Chris, helping him ignore the thoughts of impending doom that flooded him when he thought of Zach.

•••

It _was_ Tasmanien Devils that the robots were after. They snatched as many as they could carry with their metal pinchers and flew out of the forest, presumably back to the Varmitech ship. 

“Let’s split up,” Martin had told his younger brother once they’d sent the coordinates to the team and a request for a Devil Disc to be made. And Chris had to agree. There wasn’t a good reason for them to stay together, the only thing damping the green Kratt’s willingness was the thing he couldn’t talk about. So, he’d agreed and soon came to regret it.

Chris destroyed a few of the bots. Their exterior was inconsistent, made up of scraps of different metals. Though, the gears the stuck out of their right shoulders were easily broken, which impaired the robots use of both arms. Then, the small dome shaped head was easily torn off and they’d shut down quickly after, sparks flying.

Chris gave chase to one that had slipped away carrying two Tazzys. It was fast, hovering inches above the rough, forest terrain while Chris had to run over thick roots and through bushes, pushing to keep up.

The new Disc appeared from the Teleporter in the hand of the suit. Trying not to slow too much, Chris exchanged the dolphin disc for the new one, slipping the dolphin disc in his back pocket.

A Tasmanien Devil was quick Chris soon found out, though, nowhere as fast as they were depicted in Loony Tunes™️. With this new speed, the brunet quickly gained on the offending robot.

 _I got you now!_ he’d thought as grabbed one of the tube like arms.

The Zachbot dropped both animals but the universe seemed to have a funny sense of comical timing because Chris stepped right on a net laid beneath a pile of leaves and was snatched into the air.

He was trapped, hang from a branch of a thick tree, seething. The little animals quickly slipped into the forest, but the Zachbot didn’t try to follow them. It instead had turned its interest toward Chris. The biologist just figured that it would soon realize that he wasn’t an animal and leave. 

He was wrong. The robot cut the rope with a strike of its sharp pinchers and Chris came tumbling to the ground. He land on his side, the wind knocked out from his lungs. The Zachbot then continued its journey back to the Varmitech airship with the younger Kratt in toe.

That’s where Chris was now. He sat in a classic metal cage, to small for him to stand but tall enough to where he could sit comfortably. In the center of the ship looked to be the place where Zach worked. A metal work bench stood, surrounded by scraps and tools. Big machines lined the walls, gears turning and blowing thin clouds of steam. It was all made of golden and grays, offset by glowing red buttons and the dim glow of the ceiling lights.

A door opened with a hiss of steam and in walked him. The person that Chris dreaded meeting again. With a frown, Chris found himself thinking that the team couldn’t take longer to find him.

Zach approached the cage and stopped far enough away to where Chris could still see his full person. His whole person was visible under the light and Chris couldn’t help but observe.

He could see how the inventor spiked his hair up. It gave him more of a triangular look and showed off his high cheekbones. In deep contrast to the rest of the room was his pallid skin, softened by the golden tones and his all black turtleneck and sweats. He had a glint in his dark eyes that made him look dangerous and made Chris wary.

The sudden appearance of the one Chris couldn’t seem to get off his mind was unnerving. The box in his mind of all his thoughts about Zach Vermitech threatened to fall of its self. Chris violently shook his head, hoping to keep himself in check.

“Hello, green boy,” Zach said, sounding mildly displeased.

Chris blinked at the name and realized, _Oh. He’s back to normal_. Overjoyed with the prospect of avoiding conversation about their previous meeting, Chris decided to act like nothing was wrong and focus on the animals Zach stole.

“The Tasmanien Devils,” Chris began, “Why? They’re are endangered!”

Zach heard the distress that the other held when he said “endangered.” The inventor ignored the emotion that bubbled up and replied casually,

“Well, I’ve got a great new robot to use them for!”

Chris narrowed his eyes, allowing his anger to be visible to the man. 

“What is your idea,” he said slowly, trying not to raise his voice yet.

“I have new robots that will help scare away those, frankly annoying children who keep coming near my airship so I can work in peace,” Zach told him with a smile.

“Zach, those animals deserve to be living free-“ 

“-and in the wild, yes, yes, I know!” Zach finished the Chris’ catchphrase with annoyance, “You Wild Rats never change, do you.”

“Neither do you, apparently,” Chris seethed, “You’re not getting away with this, Varmitech.”

Something flickered beneath the taller man’s eyes. Chris was sure he’d been imagining things as Zach laughed, crossing his arms.

“Mmm, I’m sure Martin and the rest of your little team are on their way. They should be here soon~” Zach told him in a sing-song tone.

“I’m sure it didn’t surprise you that why were here,” Chris spat.

“Not at all. That Aviva, she’s very intelligent, there’s no doubt. She’ll recognize that I’m in the system and she’ll kick me out. But, for someone so intelligent, she can’t seem to figure out away to code a reoccurring bug out of the system,” Zach mused, “I think you knew that, though.”

“Of course,” Chris replied stiffly, making a mental note to tell Aviva about that.

“Well, glad that’s settled,” Zach said sarcastically while examining the non existant dirt under his nails. (The Varmitech ship was spotless).

Chris found his mind focusing on those pale, thin fingers. Memories of their last meeting filled him mind as the box fell from the self. Chris remembered the tight grip bruising his jaw, the closeness of their bodies, the heat that burned him to his very soul-

The biologist growled and slammed a fist into one of the bars, (which hurt like hell) and shoved his thoughts away. He fixed his gaze on Zach’s face, who was know closely watching the caged man.

“Nothing is settled! The Tasmanien Devils are still being taken out of their natural habitat and used in your horrible robots. God, you are so frustrating and the fact that you continue to do this bullshit is the worse part. You continue to learn _nothing_ and continue to destroy the balance of nature-“ Chris took a shaky breath, the next sentence escaping from his mouth unbidden, “I hate that I could care enough to have a crush on you!”

Chris immediately regretted his words. He covered his mouth with a furry paw and the shock of his own words sobering him from his anger. Fear ran through his entire body at his admission and he hid his gaze from Zach by hanging his head.

His hand/paw slipped from his mouth, his jaw nearly hitting the floor in disbelief. His crush was a secret that he’d kept since he was a teenager. Something that he vowed to himself that no one would every find out about, least of all Zach himself.

 _But he already knew_ , a soft voice told him from the reaches of his own mind.

Chris leaned back into the bars behind him. The cold metal dug into his back through his Creature suit and harsh pushed against his muscles. He titled his head back gently, resting so he was staring at the copper ceiling of his little cage.

From the corner of his eye, the brunet could see a figure come to crouch in front of him. Zach’s deep, cold eyes had lost the dangerous glint and was replaced with a different emotion. A gentle and sad emotion the gleamed quietly, seeming to make all his sharp features soften.

Sympathy, was his first guess, though it didn’t seem quite correct. The emotion reached his gentle frown and looked more... personal. The sadness rolled from him and Chris could almost feel the same way-

Empathy.

“There’s a Creature Disc in your back pocket,” Zach told him gently.

“You can’t have it,” Chris said immediately, uncaring of how he’d know it was even there.

Zach sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sure your technicien wouldn’t be happy if you crush it.”

He tossed something between the bars. It landed on Chris’ crossed legs. He looked down to see a little, folded piece of paper staring back. 

“What is that,” Chris asked without glancing up.

“Meet me tonight,” was all the explanation he got. Zach left, only pausing to throw what looked to be a ring of keys on his workbench. Chris careful picked the paper into his hand. His first instinct was to shred it with his Tazzy claws, but something stopped him. Reluctantly, he disactivated his suit, put it in his cargo shorts before transforming back.

There was a loud crash from another room in the ship, and he quickly transformed back. Sure enough, Martin burst through the door and rushed toward him.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re ok!” he exclaimed, both paws on the metal bars.

“You need to stop worrying about me so much,” Chris teased lightly.

Martin scoffed.

“I’ll only stop worrying about you when you’re older than me, little bro,” Chris rolled his eyes, “Ok, how do we get you out?”

The key ring, he thought, although, he had no hope that any of the keys would work.

Martin grabbed it and began trying all the keys. None seemed to fit and Chris felt strangely disappointed. Watching his older brother try to fiddle with all the keys and knowing that the Tasmanien Devils needed help, he told Martin to stop.

“It’ll be fine, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are freeing the little guys and fighting of the Zachbots. The bots are surprising easy to destroy!” 

Before Chris could protest, Martin stuck the second to last key in. The little silver key clicked in the lock and Martin turned it. The lock fell off and the blue Kratt opened the top.

Chris could help but feel thankful as he leaped from the cage and followed his brother out of a broken window in the main room. There was Zach, yelling in a language that surely wasn’t English surrounded by the broken robots parts. When he saw Chris, a small smile appeared that touched his eyes before he stormed off, clearly defeated.

The smile was burn into Chris retinas as the raced back to their airship. It was all he could think of when the team celebrated by sitting in the forest, watching the reunite animals play. When night fell, it was on his mind as Martin and the crew got ready to sleep as they were leaving tomorrow.

Chris blamed that smile from him reaching into his pocket, pulling out that paper, and for ever showing interest in the words on the paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Zach have a chat.
> 
> warning: smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve done an embarrassing amount of Wild Kratt research for this fic.

He stood outside of a small inn in the middle of the night. Chris had parked his Buzz Bike in the adjacent parking lot and now he fought with himself about going into the lobby.

The paper had an address on it for this small inn located near Griffith. Something in his conscious warned him that if he went, he’d regret it. He cursed his natural curiosity and relented. Chris briskly walked through the glass door before he could change his mind.

The lobby was small with the check in desk directly in front of him. Two identical red couches sat opposite each other to the right and left of Chris, pushed against the tan walls. The wooden floor was creaky and the lights were dim.

Chris frowned. There was no one at the desk and he didn’t see Zach anywhere. The paper didn’t have a time on it. He couldn’t tell if that was very dumb or very presumptuous. The larger issue was what exactly Zach was thinking, having them meet at a hotel like this.

 _If he thinks I’m some kind of cheap lay, he’s sorely mistaken_ , Chris told himself, a little offended at his own assumption.

The cheap look of the hotel made Chris suddenly realize that no one knew where he was. This could be a trap and the team wouldn’t even know where to look for the brunet if Zach were to kidnap him. Facing palming himself for his own stupidity, the ecologist decided that he should probably leave and soon.

He really didn’t get far because Zach entered the lobby as Chris turned around. The brunet stopped and frowned as the other approached him with a smile. He stood a respectable distance from Chris and offered him his right hand.

Chris sighed and took it. It was a quick greeting, before Zach returned his hand to the pockets of his black trench-coat. Chris dropped his hand awkwardly back to his side.

“Come on,” Zach said quietly, leading them to the desk and ringing the service bell.

“What are we doing here,” Chris hissed back, feeling rather nervous.

The taller man gave him a kind look, one that Chris couldn’t remember seeing before.

“Nothing that you don’t want to,” he replied, “But, I think we needed to talk, just the two of us, you know?”

Chris knew, however, he couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t ready for whatever big conversation they were going to have. He didn’t get the chance to voice any of his concerns, as the receptionist entered from the left hall.

The older woman gave them a tired look, but didn’t ask many questions other than those needed. To Chris’ horror, Zach became the childish and demanding character that he often was, making idiotic requests and annoying comments about the hotel. Chris was deeply embarrassed, his face flushed and he would have yanked on Zach’s arm to make him _just be quiet for god’s sake_ if it wasn’t such an intimate thing. He remained quiet and reminded him to reprimand the taller man for that once they got their room.

The woman led them to a room deep into the hall of the left. She gave Zach the key, who immediately entered without a further word. Chris took the chance to extensively apologize to the tired woman for him. 

“You’re not at fault for the things your boyfriend says,” she whispered with a heavy accent.

She gave him a sweet smile and Chris watched her walk back down the creaky hall, leaving the ‘boyfriend’ comment uncontested. She disappeared from his sight and the brunet felt anger rush through him as he entered the room.

It was small. There was a window on the opposite wall that let in the moonlight. The bed, big enough for two, was on the right wall. Chris flicked on the lights and ignored Zach, who sat on the navy blue coach as he took of his shoes. 

Chris didn’t feel like sitting next to the inventor, since he was still very pissed. He sat on the bed instead, but it wasn’t like they were that far apart. Zach gave him a questioning look and shrugged when Chris shot him a glare. Zach took of his coat and threw it beside him. He looked expectantly at the other, knowing there was something on his mind.

“You shouldn’t treat people like they’re your Zachbots,” Chris began, venomously, catching Zach off guard, “The way you treated that poor woman was disgusting. You had no right.”

“Ah, so not only do you care deeply for animals but for people too,” Zach observed mockingly, “How noble.”

The snide attitude made Chris leap to his feet, prepared to leave. As if sensing what he’d said for the first time, Zach sighed and help up a hand which temporarily froze Chris.

“My apologies,” he said, full of sincerity, “You, as always, are correct. I was acting horrible and if I should see that woman again, I will tell her the same.”

Zach deflated and cordial tone made Chris deflate as well. He sat back down, folded his arms but didn’t immediately drop the point.

“You will apologize when you leave tomorrow,” he told him sternly.

“Yes, Dad,” he replied, but there was no real heat behind the words. 

Chris stiffened, still on edge as Zach’s eyes scanned him. He didn’t know what he should or could say and he feared that this meeting would soon turn uncomfortable. Luckily, (or maybe not so), Zach seemed to have a topic in mind.

“You are looking for something that doesn’t exist,” he said plainly.

This statement was bewildering and Chris opened his mouth than shut it, silently willing him to say more.

“You’re looking for the good inside me,” Zach told him as if he knew, “That crush of yours, I know it’s not truly about the whole of my personality. I know you hate who I am and what I do, Chris, so I also know that your attractions are towards the few good things that you think you can find within me. Though, as I said before, you’re search is futile because no such thing exists.”

He talked so matter of fact, with no emotion that it was almost doubly surprising when paired with the nonsense coming from him. It was so ridiculous that Chris forgot himself and let out a humorless laugh.

“What are you talking about?” he meet those chilling eyes and furrowed his brows, “You can lie, but it’s not going to get you far.”

“I’m not lying,” was the simple answer.

Chris rolled his brow eyes into the back of his head and let himself fall back onto the mattress. 

“1) Of course you have good in, I’ve seen it and I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t and 2) I don’t hate you, I hate that you use animals in your machines,” he explained, looking to the cream colored ceiling as he did.

Chris ran a hand through his unruly hair and sat up one more, fixing a fatigued Zach with a tired look of his own.

“Is this why you brought me here, so we could debate morals and ethics? It’s the middle of the night and-“

Zach stood and Chris closed his mouth, watching the other slowly come to stand at the foot of the bed, their knees touching. He leaned over the Kratt and gave him a smile.

“I came to return your affections with my own.”

Looking up at him, Chris could hear his own heart began to race. His mouth dried and he couldn’t help but notice the beauty of the other. As nervous as he was, heat rolled through him and he felt his affection grow. Chris needed to tell the man above him how he felt.

So, he reached up and tangled his tan fingers through the dark hairs and pulled down, crashing lips against on another as both fell onto the bed.

And in the dark night, the pale moon shown through the open window. It reflected translucent skin with lavender marks blooming across the thin of the hips. Tan fingers pressed into the milky skin as small, pale hands pressed bodies closer until they couldn’t be recognized as two, but as one. When the two separated again, the lavender was joined by rosy marks in the dips of the collarbone, the column of the neck and the expanse of the chest and shoulders. 

The bloom was a promise and the proof that the men had made their affections actualized, that they’d recognized each other in the dark.

It was a beginning.

•••

Zach awoke to the bright sun peeking through the window and groaned. Without any kind of grace, he got out of the shared bed and went to the small bathroom, ignoring a deep but dull pain aching from within him.

In the crack mirror, he traced a finger over the red on his neck down to the purple on his hips. The sunlight softened the contrast of his pale skin and the color scattered across it. His cheeks heated as he remember the night prior and Chris, who still sleep soundly.

Shy from his own memories, Zach exited the bathroom and glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to Chris’ sleeping form. He was mollified to learn that it was only seven, and quickly disappointed to remember what Chris had told him.

_They laid side by side, neither speaking, but just thinking. Zach smiled despite his exhaustion as Chris rolled to his side, looking at his lover._

_Chris reached a hand over to place on Zach’s ones that sat, folded, over his stomach. Zach smiled and saw sadness in the brow eyes he was so fond of._

_“I have to leave early tomorrow,” he confessed._

_“What time?” Zach asked, gently caging the hand betwixt his own._

_“7:30, if I want to make it back to the airship in time. Would want to be stuck in Australia,” he laughed softly._

_Ah, he’s leaving the country, Zach thought with a sad smile, which Chris noticed._

_The ecologist noticed and used his free hand to cradle the man’s cheek, snapping him from his revere. Brown eyes searched deep, dark eyes and Chris sighed._

_“Let’s enjoy our time together for the rest of the night,” he told Zach, who smartly retorted._

_“Already have.”_

_It made Chris blush and he shyly smiled._

_“Well, let’s continue.”_

_And the two let themselves drift into unconsciousness, refusing to worry about the time left and focusing on their time together, laying side by side._

Zach pulled himself from the memory and began to search for his clothes strewn across the carpet. He, selfishly, didn’t want to have to see Chris leave. The two didn’t know when they’d meet again, and though it was inevitable that they’d do just that, Zach didn’t want to feel the pain the came with leaving. As he pulled on his turtleneck on, he searched for a pen and paper. He found it on the coffee table and quickly scratched down a goodbye.

He placed it on the nightstand and looked down at Chris’ sleeping form, who’s back faced him. From that angle, Zach could see the angry scratches that began at tan shoulder blades and disappear beneath white sheets. They looked painful and Zach promised to apologize the next time.

Zach caved to his thoughts and pressed a kiss to each jagged line, of which there were eight visible. He heard Chris sigh in his sleep and Zach grinned. With a final look, he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes, making sure to quietly shut the door so Chris would get to sleep for a little longer.

As he payed for the room, he remember what Chris told him and Zach sheepishly apologized to the receptionist. She was incredibly nice about it and gave him a small wave as he left. 

It was not the normal behavior of Zach Varmitech, and there was a part of him that was soured by the fact that he’d been nice because of the command of a Wild Rat. But the disgust didn’t measure up to the joy he felt as he walked down the road, trying to find a discret place to call a Zachbot to come get him.

Chris would find the note as he hurried to get back to his team. It didn’t surprise him that Zach had left first, but he didn’t still like waking up alone. These feelings didn’t last when he learned that Zach had payed for the room. As he raced down the road on his Buzz Bike, Chris could feel a smile tug at his lips.

Though there were a lot of questions from the team and Martin, (especially from Martin), no one seemed to notice what a happy mood he was in except for Aviva and maybe Koki. Neither woman brought it up and they just left him to his happiness. They were just glad that Chris was happy. 

•••

The Wild Kratts didn’t see Zach for a month. Every week, Chris found himself wishing he had a way to contact the other. If you told Chris two months ago that he’d miss Zach Varmitech, you might that you where standing in the way of a green elephant. Now it rung true and Chris couldn’t wait to see him.

This time, they were in the wilds of British Columbia, studying wolves. Martin and Chris wandered the snowy terrain as a blue and a green wolf, joined by a pack of five and one cub. 

As they moved through the snow and into a clearing, there was a whirling that the brothers would have mistaken for the wind if they’d been in human form. A robot flew into the clearing, startling the wolves. It rushed straight for the Kratts and they had to jump to the sides to avoid getting crushed.

The Zachbot grabbed the cub and made for an escape. The mother wolves howled and took off after it with Chris and Martin, quickly followed by the rest of the pack.

When caught up easily and Martin leapt on to the head of the robot. As it was distracted, Chris cut right through the arm carry the cub. It broke off and the bot threw Martin into the snow with its good arm, taking off.

“I’m going after it!” Chris declared, fully understanding the saying ‘be careful what you wish for’ now.

“I’m going with you!” his brother said, getting up on to shaky feet, his breathing coming fast and uneven.

“No. Make sure they get back to the pack safe, call the team and make sure you’re ok as well,” Chris told him with a note of finality.

Martin clearly didn’t like the suggestion but he agreed anyways. The two went off in different directions and Chris could clearly follow the harsh, oily smell of the Zachbot through the foliage and snow blanketed forest. It wasn’t hard to find the Varmitech airship, it’s black exterior very obvious against the winter background.

The ramp of the ship was down. With a growl, Chris deactivated his disc and marched up the ramp.

He easily found Zach in the main room, yelling at the broken robot.

“-broke an arm and lost the cub! You reboot, stupid robot!”

The Zachbot zoomed off and Zach groaned. Chris cleared his throat, causing the man to turn towards him, surprised. Chris did like seeing the inventor, but he was throughly angry and disappoint at the circumstance it was under.

“Chris,” Zach sounded oddly wary.

Maybe it was his expression, maybe it was the way he crossed his arms, Chris didn’t care. He marched closer and when Zach tried to take a step away, he caught the thin arm and held him into place. 

“What were you planning to do with that cub?” he growled.

Zach’s eyes glazed with fear and he could seem to give an answer. Despite the height difference, Chris was truly intimating when he was angry.

Chris decided he didn’t need an answer, he’d teach the same lesson, but differently. He fought the urge to pull Zach into a bruising kiss. They’d only kissed once, while in the heat of the moment, and Chris didn’t want to push too far. Instead, he put his lips to the shell of Zach’s ear and muttered,

“Where’s the bedroom?”

Whether it was the remaining omega instincts from his stint as a wolf, or his disappointment over the cub, Chris didn’t know, but the anger faded once they got to the room. He let Zach guide what they did, staying submissive and bathing in the pleasure that was given to him.

Though, there were still deep purple marks on Zach’s small waist, shallow scratches down his ribs, small bite marks across his chest and an accidentally deep bite mark at the juncture of his neck and shoulder that nearly drew blood. Chris would have been concerned if he were Zach, and the thin man was, but continued due to the sweetness that Chris uttered, urging him to continue.

Zach buried his face in a pillow, trying to control his breathing and rolled of Chris. The brunet felt the weight atop him, that pushed his back into the bed, held him down and pulled his hair rolled to lay to the left of his body. With the weight gone, he felt like he was floating.

“This gets better every time,” he breathlessly commented. 

Zach made a soft noise before finding his voice.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, sounding ashamed, “I probably hurt you. And I’m sorry for the scratches I gave you the first time.”

Chris rolled onto his side to look at him. Deep eyes gave him an apologetic look and Chris gave a weak laugh.

“I liked it,” he commented, “I would have stopped you if I didn’t. And don’t worry about that.”

Zach knew that it just relieved him to hear him say it. That didn’t mean that he didn’t feel guilty for the pain that the biologist would feel later.

“Let me get something to clean up with,” Chris told him, going into the on suite bathroom before Zach could protest.

And he did just that, tossing the towel into a lone hamper once he was done. After quickly glancing at his Creature suit to make sure it was fine, he rejoined the man in the massive bed.

Zach’s eyes were closed and Chris smiled at him. The black hair that was usually up, had been messed up so it fell like normal hair. For the first time, Chris realized that the hair went down to the high cheekbones. It was cute, the way it framed his face. 

“You’re cute,” Chris said without really thinking.

“I’m evil, I can’t be cute,” came the muffled reply.

Chris chuckled and out of respect for a tired Zach beside him, began to look around the room quietly. The walls were grey, which was to be expected. But what was shocking was the fact that there was nothing on the walls and no decorations anywhere. Zach took the meaning of minimalism to the maximum. It was strange to Chris, how different the two of them were.

 _How different we are..._ Chris thought and then frowned.

He was very fond of Zach and then, Chris realized that he could be able to come to love this man. Such a feeling, in his mind, would only be acceptable if they entered a relationship. This was impossible, however, because if Chris became romantic with someone who treated animals the way Zach did, he’d be betraying his team, his brother and himself. He’d be a hypocrite, but most of all, Chris wouldn’t be able to truly love Zach if he continued to use animals in his machines. Even if they were just sexually involved, that would only foster feelings. His afterglow was gone and he was suddenly very sobered. 

“Zach, we need to stop.”

Chris felt sick as he forced out the words. The feeling of dread deepened when Zach snapped his eyes open, filled with pain.

“What, why? What did I do?”

The question sounded desperate and Chris tried to swallow the lump that was beginning in his throat. This wasn’t what he wanted, but it was what was best. At least, it’s what he told himself.

“You know I like you, but I want more than... well, what we’re doing know and I could see myself liking you a lot more-“

Zach propped himself on one elbow so he could clearly see Chris. His expression held sadness and confusion, making Chris wish for this to end quickly so that expression would break his heart anymore. 

“Yes, and I feel the same! So... why can’t we...?”

Chris sighed, biting the inside of his cheek.

“If I were in a relationship with someone who used animals like you... I’d be betraying not just everyone I know, including myself, but I’d be going against everything that I’ve ever stood for. I just- I could never do that. I’m sorry,” he finished quietly.

Zach fell into his mattress and threw a forearm over his eyes, like he was trying to stop himself from seeing the logic in what Chris was saying. He wasn’t going to give up that easily, however.

“And if I were to stop using animals?”

Chris’ heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he struggled to stop himself from crushing the man in a hug.

“You’d do that for me?” he tried.

The forearm slipped to the side of his pale body and Chris was fixed with a rather determined gaze.

“I will try, yes. And try is the key word. Do not expect a miracle or me to instantly stop overnight. It’ll take some time, I expect,” Zach informed him.

Chris laughed and draped himself across the other. 

“You are the best!” he exclaimed loudly.

Zach blushed and frowned at his lover, trying to hide his own, embarrassing joy.

“And don’t forget it, pretty boy,” he demanded.

“But we shouldn’t rush into a relationship,” Chris said, trembled with happiness at the prospect of something more.

Zach narrowed his eyes, but it was obvious he wasn’t mad. There was no heated emotion in his eyes. In fact, it was quite different from anger. It was a pleasant feeling that he didn’t seem to feel often enough.

“Yes,” he whispered, “I agree. We should spend more time to get to know each other, personally, before get into anything.”

Chris wanted to kiss him, but remained hesitant. Zach didn’t seem like that kind of person and Chris wanted to give the other time to adjust. That’s what they were doing from now on, taking it slow. So, he just winked and got out of bed.

“As much as I’d love to stay and celebrate, I should get back,” Chris said while putting his clothes back on and grabbing his Creature suit.

Zach nodded and watched the man of his affections put on his green suit with mild interest.

Before transforming, Chris seemed to remember the reason he’d come.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked.

“You’re talking about the wolf cub,” Zach sighed, “Yes, I have. And, I swear on everything that I love that I will begin to treat animals better.”

Satisfied with Zach’s little spiel, he pressed the chest button. Zach watched him smoothly transform into a green wolf and marveled at the smoothness of the process. The green wolf gave a short, gentle bark and happily ran out of the room.

Zach sighed and wrapped himself in the heavy blankets, unable to shake his good mood.

 _I can love that man_ , was the last thought he remember before he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets captured.
> 
> warning: violence
> 
> i think i call Gourmand, Gormando or something in this chapter, sorry bout that. Also, who the hell is the villain Pasley Paver? i don’t remember her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made the creature suits something that the brothers could physically take on and off as well as it being able to disappear into the chest button they have, just to mix things up a little :)

Chris soon found out that no matter what he’d done in the past, Zach always seemed to keep a promise.

“Heya, Chris, Martin, you might wanna come here,” Jimmy called.

The two brothers were attempting to climb a tree where the tamarin and marmoset monkeys were hanging out. They hoped to find out the reason for the elaborate colors and hair styles of the monkeys, as well as better document them.

“Ah, man, but we’re so close,” Martin whined as Chris motioned for them to climb back down.

“I don’t know man, they still look pretty far away,” Chris mused.

“I wish Aviva would hurry up with those monkey discs.”

Chris snorted and dropped to the branch to their right, with Martin joining him seconds after. He raised an eyebrow.

“Would you tell her that?” he questioned with full knowledge of what his brother would say.

“Uh, of course not. She can be kind of scary when she’s working,” Martin laughed nervously.

Chris laughed and they slowly retraced their steps down the Amazonian tree. As they helped each other down, a part of Chris’ mind wondered what Martin would say if he revealed his newfound relationship. He knew that his brother wouldn’t be happy, because of how overprotective he was of Chris and how deep his and everyone else’s hatred for Zach was. To be fair, Chris hated the rest of the villains who stepped into the team’s way, but he couldn’t bear the pain that he’d feel if Martin and his friends tried to separate him from Zach. They’d be doing what they thought was best, but the mere thought of it made pain twinge in Chris’ heart. Still, that small part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe they could potentially understand.

 _Best not to risk it,_ Chris told the hopeful part as Martin pulled him to the ground. 

They raced each other into the tech bay where the rest of the team was. Martin won, of course, but the playful mood was quickly turned serious because of the e mail that Koki read to them.

“Just thought you should know, Donita and Dabio plan to take those tiny monkeys and use them in a fashion show, or something. I dunno, I really wasn’t paying attention, she was throughly annoying. Anyways, have fun!” Koki turned to Chris and Martin, “Do you know who sent this?”

Martin shot Aviva a worried look, one Chris assumed was to pass covertly better the lovers. The others had concerned expressions while Chris schooled his expression to one the was neutral and he shrugged.

“I dunno, but it’s a lead, right?” he hoped he didn’t sound too joyful.

Martin fixed his brother with another concerned look.

“Wha- how do you know that we could trust this?”

Those blue eyes fixed him with an incredulous look. The rest of the crew gazed at Chris. He frowned at them.

“Does it matter? If the e mail is correct, then we should be worrying about the monkeys, not who sent that because it doesn’t matter! We’ve got to help the monkeys,” Chris sighed.

“Ya, I guess you’re right,” Jimmy told him and Chris’ treacherous mind couldn’t help but imagine Zach with his black hair as long as Jimmy’s.

Jimmy gave Koki a side long glance and she smiled back, quickly turning her attention back to Chris. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“I’m with Jimmy on this one,” she cracked her knuckles, “Let’s go save some tiny monkeys!”

“Wait, weren’t the monkeys in that tree not to far from here?” Aviva asked.

“How’s the disc coming along?” Martin asked, rushing to grab his suit with Chris close behind.

Aviva turned her attention to her station, muttering furiously in Spanish before answering.

“You and Chris can use a lemur disc until these are done. It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Jimmy, Koki, can you keep watch for Donita’s Jet?” The pair nodded. “It shouldn’t be hard to spot,” Chris muttered, remembering the horrid hot pink that burned his eyes every time.

The brothers put on their suits when their could be a low whirling hear coming from somewhere outside their airship. They exchanged glances.

“There she is,” Koki confirmed, “Hurry!”

Martin slipped from the room but Aviva grabbed Chris’ arm. She gave him a sorry look.

“Listen, your suit, it- well, it’s been malfunctioning a little and I haven’t totally repaired it yet...”

Chris seemed to remember haphazardly throwing his suit somewhere onto Zach’s floor only a few days ago. 

_Way to treat a precious piece of technology, Chris,_ he groaned inwardly.

Outwardly, he gave Aviva an understanding nod. He took out the Creature disc and placed it beside her.

“So it doesn’t get stolen,” he said.

Chris ran from the room, hoping that Martin had been able to stall them enough. He supposed he could dematerialize the suit and it would store itself in the activation button, but it wore the integrity fast. He opted to leave in for now and take it off normally later.

As Chris raced to the tree, he could see Dabio trying to balance on a branch. He had a big bag that he was throwing the little monkeys into. Chris couldn’t see Martin, but then again, he was truly searching.

Thank his parents for giving him better climbing genetics, Chris jumped to grab the lowest branch. It was harder without another person and his right hand came up short. Determination filled him and he stretched out his left arm as far as the muscles could.

His hand grabbed into the rough bark and Chris swung himself up. Climbing the tree was easily after that. He reached the branch Dabio was on quickly.

“Come on, monkeys. C’mere, come to Dabio. How did they get so small...?”

“Dabio,” Chris yelled.

The muscular man whirled around, looking at the other with shock, like he hadn’t expected this plan to be thwarted the same as every other plan. Chris rolled his eyes and could have sworn he saw a flash of blue in the trees.

Martin.

He kept his eyes on Dabio, narrowing his gaze at the blond man. He needed to give Martin enough time to climb and get to the Jet. The blond man frowned.

“What are you going here, Katt?”

“Kratt,” Chris felt his eyelid twitch in annoyance, “And I’m here to free those monkeys.”

“But they have cool hair, and Donita...”

Speaking of, Dabio’s rambling was interrupted by the whining of a shrill voice.

“Dabio, what’s taking so long,” Donita whined from, presumably, the airship, “We have the fashion show to worry about.”

“There’s a Wild Katt here,” he called turning to look up at her. 

As he turned, Chris took the opportunity to lunge to the bag thrown over his shoulder. Apparently, Dabio wasn’t totally stupid, because he turned and reached out, grabbing Chris’ shoulder. He shoved the brunet into the tree trunk.

All air escaped Chris and his vision faded, his lung burning. He rasped, and struggled to keep breathing as stars danced in his eyes. His lungs were on fire and the hand that was as big as his shoulder didn’t let up.

“Ugh, bring him too then,” Donita called, sounding annoyed, “Let’s go!”

Dabio’s hand slid from his shoulder to wrap around Chris’ bicep. He yanked and Chris gasped for air and because he was sure that the brute nearly dislocated his shoulder.

He was easily thrown over a wide shoulder and pressed in place by a firm hand. Chris struggled weakly as Dabio grabbed the rope ladder with the same hand that held the monkeys and he began to climb quickly. Chris hoped that his distraction had bought Martin enough time.

“Chris!” called a voice.

Chris forced his head up to see a blue lemur perched a few feet down on a branch. He was still of few branches below the jet.

Fuck, Chris thought, feeling disappointed in himself. 

The lemur transformed into Martin, who had a fierce look in his blue eyes that would have made Chris gasp at the raw emotion if he could breath properly. The figure of his brother was becoming hidden by more branches.

One of Martin’s hands gripped the branch just below where Dabio had been seconds earlier. Dazed, he watched Martin pull himself up and reach out a hand.

He was sure that Martin was saying something but all the audio seemed to have left the world. Chris focused on the muscles in his arms, willing the to move, to grab his brothers hand. Reaching, reaching, reaching, until their gloves fingertips brushed.

The world titled backwards and his brother disappeared from his view. Chris sharply cried out and he hit a hard surface, eyes snapping shut. All noise loudly rushed back and flooded his head at once, making him scream and cover his ears so his head wouldn’t explode.

His ears buzzed but the world was no longer unbearably loud. A breath was forced into his lungs as his body worked to keep him alive. 

The intense pain faded, his lungs no longer on fire. All he could feel was a dull pain in his shoulder and his ribs. Chris opened his eyes to see Donita leaning over him, lips moving. He focused to try to get the words to make sense.

“-model my show!” she exclaimed.

Chris coughed and pushed himself into a sitting position. He was on the hot pink floor of the hot pink Jet. The bag of monkeys were nowhere to be seen and neither was Dabio.

“The monkeys,” Chris whispered.

Donita frowned and scoffed, flipping some of her blond hair over her shoulder.

“I just told you that you’ve the chance to model in my show, and all you can think about are those disgusting creatures.”

“Why?” he whispered, struggling to support a body that so desperately wanted to go limp.

“I needed inspiration and those little things have wonderful hair! And probably great fur,” Donita exclaimed with a grin.

Chris couldn’t continue to force his body up with only on good hand. It gave out and he let himself lay on the floor, dizzy and in pain. Dabio came back and Donita order him to take Chris to the change room. There, metal clasps bound his wrists behind him so he could touch his suit’s button even though Chris insisted nothing was in it. Clasps were around his ankle with short chains that held him into the ground.

Chris found the short chain that bound the clasps annoying. His wrists were so close that he could feel a straining his bad shoulder. The feet were no better as Chris could barely change his stance, even just a little.

He’d asked where they were taking him.

“To a fashion show, darling,” Donita mused while look through the closet, “It’ll be in Peru but we’ve got to stop somewhere else to pick up something.”

That’s all Chris got. Donita could be surprisingly resilient, constantly changing the subject to fashion and things he didn’t understand when he tried to ask more. This eventually wore Chris down and he just tried the best he could to relax.

This proved to be difficult when Donita order Dabio to bring a tamarin. It was in a little cage and looked a Chris with wide scared eyes. Chris felt his blood boil and began a vehement argument between the three (Well, maybe not with Dabio. Chris wasn’t sure that he wasn’t just blindly agreeing with Donita).

“But, there was no reason to actually capture a monkey,” Chris tried for the tenth time, “You could have just found a picture of some a research library or...”

Donita sighed.

“You know that there isn’t much on these little things yet, Kratt. Besides, that’s so much work! I think my way is easier.”

Chris felt like screaming at her. The Jet jerked and almost threw him to the floor. Dabio caught him by his good shoulder, roughly righting him. Donita clapped her delicate hands together and giggled.

“Finally!” Donita said, “I’ll go get our guest. Dabio watch him.”

She disappeared but her voice rang as she loudly greet someone on the Jet. Chris wavered on his feet and tried to ignore the weird way in which Dabio watched him intently. 

“-invited Gormando, but he refused,” Donita pouted.

Honestly, Chris should have expect this. Zach turned the corner, looking rather bored of Donita’s story. His eyes found Chris’ and the brunet saw anger flash in them.

“What is he doing here,” he asked in a low voice.

Donita laughed and walked over to the injured Kratt, waving her hands over him in a sort of ‘tada’ motion.

“He’s gonna be tonight’s model,” Donita squealed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Chris bit his lip, tongue washed with the metallic taste of blood. He stopped himself from crying out but he couldn’t suppress the flinch the twitched through him involuntary. He’s saw Zach’s eyes narrow and his expression grow cold.

 _NO! Don’t say anything, please. I don’t this people to know about us at all, least of all first!,_ Chris pleaded with eyes. Zach probably got the gist because he didn’t comment and turned his attention away from him.

“What’s that?” he asked with a disgusted air, pointing at the tamarin.

“A tamarin,” Chris whispered.

Donita raises a penciled eyebrow at him, plainly unsure of why he answered Zach’s question. If Chris didn’t want to their amiable relationship to be revealed, he figured he needed to do a better job of hating the inventor.

“Yes,” Donita agreed hollowly, “We’re using it as reference for the hair of this model.”

Zach didn’t say anything for a while. Chris could see rage roll of him in waves and he just hoped that the other wouldn’t do something stupid.

“Are we leaving?” Zach snapped.

“Where are your robots,” Donita asked, sounding ditsy.

Chris frowned and Zach mirrored him.

“In the other room. I don’t need them constantly swarming me,” he said stiffly.

“Uh, very well.” she waved Dabio off.

The Jet was quickly in the air after that. As it ascended, the plane hit turbulence and since Dabio wasn’t there to roughly grab him, Chris fell forward.

He fell so he’d smash his knees into the floor, giving him time to twist his torso to the left. He collapsed onto his good shoulder that didn’t feel so good anymore.

Donita scoffed at him as she sat on a leopard print coach against the wall behind Zach. Chris saw the tall man clench his fists, fury on his expression. 

“Get up, Kratt,” Donita told him coolly.

Shooting Zach a warning glare and mouthing _go sit_ to him, Chris used his shoulder to help get him onto his now bruised knees. From there, though, he couldn’t find a good way back to his feet. There was no way for him to get on one foot at a time since the clasps gave him no room to move.

The other option was to lean back and using his arms to push himself into a bridge and using his abdominal muscles to pull him forward. Chris just didn’t want to fuck up his shoulder anymore. He supposed he could try to hop from his knees to his feet, but the ecologist didn’t want to crash onto the metal floor again.

As Chris tried to puzzle the best way to stand, Zach had come to stand in front of him. Chris shot him another glare, and tried to stop him from helping. Zach returned it with a furious glare that made his skin prick with heat.

“Enough of this,” he snapped.

A delicate hand grabbed the collar of his green suit and yanked. He ways trying to hual the brunet to his feet, but Chris weight much more that Zach, who was wiry without much strength.

The little bit that Zach did manage to lift was enough for Chris to slip his feet flat and stand. Chris jerked back, trying to escape the grasp and trying to pretend he hated the man who’d just helped him. 

Zach yanked once more, balancing Chris jerkily. Brown eyes narrowed as dark eyes bore into them. Zach was persistent and Chris sighed.

“Sit down,” he whispered with urgency, “ _Don’t help me_ , unless you want to raise Donita’s suspicions!”

Zach pulled him close so his lips were next to Chris’ ear.

“This isn’t over,” he hissed back, “You will let me help you once we get out of here.”

Zach attempted to push him away and act like he was disgusted. It probably wouldn’t have done much, but Chris let the momentum rattle him. He was acting, Zach was acting, they both were acting. Chris took a deep breath and steeled himself.

Only then did Zach join Donita on the couch, and she struck up energetic conversation. Chris managed to ignore them but Donita seemed incredible touchy. Constantly placing her hands on Zach’s shoulder, hands and occasionally draping her arms over him.

Zach fought off all her touches at first, but it didn’t last, as Donita seemed to have the ability to wear others down quickly. Chris felt his heart twist and burn, and when it did, it was the only pain he could feel. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and willed Martin and the team to show up soon.

 _Donita doesn’t know,_ he told himself. _She didn’t seem suspicious of us, she doesn’t know about us._

He told himself,

_She’s just touchy. People are like that sometimes. She has Dabio, I think...? Yeah, besides, Zach told me he wanted more... and we’ve had affections for each other for almost two months. Yes, he likes me but we’re a secret and we can’t go raising suspicions._

The little tamarin was his only distraction. Chris smiled at the monkey, who squeaked back. He whispered softly to it and luckily Donita didn’t notice. 

The plane landed for the last time and Chris assumed that they were now in Peru. Hopefully the Wild Kratt ship would catch up quickly.

The tamarin chirped nervously, chattering at Chris. It upset him that this poor monkey and it’s family had to be taking like this.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!”

Chris scowled as Dabio grabbed his collar with force. He tensed, refusing to fall forward onto the man for support.

“Just calming him down, since you’ve so brutally snatched from his home,” Chris said coldly.

Donita and Zach know had their attention on the tense moment. Donita giggled and whispered something to Zach, who forced a sneer on his face.

“How do I know that you aren’t whispering instructions to the tar- tamam... monkey thing and telling it how to escape?!”

Chris rolled his eyes and centered his gravity a little more, fighting Dabio as best he could.

“Because I can’t talk to animals!” he replied, feel fatigued.

“What about your suit powers!”

“I don’t have a disc in,” Chris sighed, “Press the small middle button of the paw, it’ll show you that I can’t transform.”

Dabio didn’t wait to listen to Donita. He pressed the button and the suit dissolved into the activation button. Chris was left in the athletic sweater that was integrated with the suit button and his cargo shorts. 

The collar that Dabio was gripping disappeared with the rest. Free and using the shock that temporarily froze the blond, Chris shifted his weigh to the right. He threw it out and to the left, careful not to lose his footing. His left shoulder slammed into Dabio’s side, shoving the man back two steps.

Donita gasped and Chris felt proud. Which, didn’t last long. 

“What the fuck?” Dabio exclaimed, sounding furious.

It occurred to Chris that he’d never seen Dabio get truly angry before. He didn’t let that intimidate him.

“Then don’t touch me,” he bit back.

Dabio swung his fist towards the brunet’s face. Chris leaned back enough to barely dodge the swing. The blond shoved his other hand into Chris chest. 

It was a hit that he couldn’t dodge even if he’d knew it was coming. Chris fell backwards onto his hands.

He heard his shoulder pop, but the adrenaline kept him from feeling a lot of the pain. He was more focused on the brute leaning over him.

“Maybe I should break a few of your bones, teach you a lesson,” the man all but roared.

Donita groaned and Zach leaped from his place on the couch. Chris sighed, fatigue starting to push the adrenaline away. There was no way that this would end well, and Chris just let his eyes fall closed.

There was a loud crash of glass followed by the groan of metal. A voice yelped and there was a whirling as a Zachbot came into the back. Everyone froze.

Chris laughed hoarsely.

“Stop laugh, idiot! You’re the one who got captured first,” Koki grumbled.

Chris just smiled, shaking his head. Thank the gods that she was here. Everyone would be close behind.

“I didn’t know Varmitech would be here, or I would have waited for Martin,” she said, kicking the side of the bot who held her by the arm. Zach’s eyes narrowed.

“I take it blue boy has the monkeys,” he said, with no detectable emotion.

Koki glared at him, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Yeah,” she told him, “What’s it to you?”

“Ugh!” Donita stomped as she stood up and asked, “How many windows did you break?”

“Only one, but Martin said he was gonna break another,” Koki said, smug.

There was another crash and Donita whined, rushing to see the damage done. Koki rugged against the Zachbot.

“Zachbot,” Zach told it, “Release her.”

It did and Dabio turned to Zach, still fuming.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Zach turned his attention to the tamarin.

“Take it and go return it to the rest of the monkeys,” he said to Koki.

Dabio growled and Zach glared. He was in the way and Zach wanted him out. He snapped and his bot swung a metal pincher, hitting the man across the room. Dabio fell unconscious against the opposite wall.

“The monkeys,” Zach said again.

Koki gave Chris a glance, and he nodded. She grabbed the cage of the little tamarin and left warily, probably to help Martin in his argument with Donita.

Chris smiled softly, but the relief didn’t last long. He could now feel the nerves of his shoulder on fire and his arm felt oddly out of place, a little longer than his left one.

Zach kneeled beside him, and placed a careful hand in between his shoulder blades. He pressed and Chris helped the man sit him up.

“Zachbot,” Zach called softly, “Laser.”

He pointed behind Chris. The bot pointed an arm and Chris could hear metal hissing. With a final snap, the pressure holding his wrists together was gone and he could return his arms to his side.

His shoulder flared with heat and Chris groaned again. Zach frowned, eyed full of worry. Chris gave a pained smile.

“Zachbot, free his feet,” Zach gazed back at Chris, “Now, how do I fix this.” 

Dizzy, Chris took a pale hand with his good one. He guided it to the joint and pressed lightly, the pain making his head swim.

“You fill where it bumps in there? The joint should be there. Take my bicep and push up and in. It should pop back into place.”

“Um... do I give you a countdown,” he asked softly, placing one hand on Chris’ shoulder and one on his bicep.

“No,” Chris whispered hoarsely, “It’ll be better if I don’t know when.”

Zach leaned closer, gaze boring into him. Despite his pain, Chris could feel a warm, more comfortable heat explode in his stomach. 

“Can you come over tonight,” he asked softly.

“S-sure. Why?”

“I want to have our first date.”

Chris softly bit the inside of his cheek, letting more heat roll off him. A night in, calm and relaxing after such a day. The suggestion full of caring and of concern that his eyes welled with tears.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Chris whispered.

“Chris!” yelled Martin, “Zach, stop!”

“Good,” Zach searched his eyes and smiled, one that reached his eyes.

Zach popped Chris’ shoulder back into its joint. Pain flooded through his nerves and he gasped, breathing ragged. Chris has been right about his assumption. Zach wasn’t very strong, but it was enough. He couldn’t accidentally over do it like Martin sometimes did.

The pain fade quick and Chris got feeling back into his arm. His began to thank Zach when Martin tugged him back and Zach let himself be pulled up.

 _Chris is ok,_ he thought as Martin glared daggers at him.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Varmitech?” he demanded loudly.

“He popped my shoulder into place,” Chris told his brother, standing on wobbly feet. 

Martin looked confused and the furious as he turned back to Zach, gripping his turtleneck in his fist.

“Why?” he growled.

Zach hated pain, and everyone knew this. Fear was obvious in his eyes and Chris felt his temper flare.

“Stop,” he gasped, “punishing him for helping me. He did it because I asked him to. Watch”

Chris took a few steps towards his brother and swung a weak punch with his right hand. Pain ached but it was dull. His fist weakly bounced off his brothers chest. Then, he raised the hand above his head. All the blood rushing to the joint hurt, but at least he had his range of motion back.

Martin released his grip of Zach’s shirt but he was still looking for a fight. Koki walked in then and Chris gave her a pleading look.

“Hey, dumbasses, let’s look for the keys to those clasps so we can leave before Dabio wakes up and Aviva gets bored of distracting Donita,” she said sharply.

The keys weren’t hard to find. They were in Dabio’s pocket. Martin unlocked all the clasps. Chris grinned and softly rubbed his wrists, relieved to finally get off the plane.

“Let’s go get you to the hospital,” Martin told his younger brother, taking on of his hands.

Chris resisted, looking at Zach, who’d crossed his arms and looked very interested in his shoes.

“Thank you, Zach,” Chris said, genuinely meaning it. 

Chris could feel his brother stiffen at his words and grip his hand a little tighter. Chris ignored him, grinning when Zach met his gaze and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, pretty boy,” he replied snidely, “Don’t think this changes anything.”

But he smiled. And Chris laughed. And Martin frowned, leading his brother away. And Chris let himself be lead away, and Donita yelled at them to leave, and Aviva and Koki exchanged looks as Jimmy drove the Createrra back to the airship.

And Chris was going to see Zach tonight.

_A date._


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Zach have that date.
> 
> warning: smut (mentioned)

“The doctor says that whoever fixed your elbow did a good job. He doesn’t have to fix it at all,” Aviva explained.

They sat in a Peruvian hospital. Chris smiled at the doctor, a nice, middle aged man. Martin sat in a chair in the corner to his left and Aviva leaned on a wall, helping translate for Chris.

Chris could feel displeasure flowing from his brother at the last statement, but Chris ignored him. He could throw a hiss fit over Zach all he wanted, and it wouldn’t bother the brunet. 

“Bueno,” Chris says to the doctor, who agrees and continues his explanation.

“He says that he could give you painkillers if you wanted, but other than that, you’re set to go,” Aviva grinned.

“That’s ok,” Chris said, “I’ll be ok.”

By the time they finished up and left, the sun was dipping in the horizon setting the sky on fire. The fading of the light set Chris’ nerves on fire and he couldn’t wait to get back to the Amazon. Jimmy had used the airship with Koki to take the monkeys back home while the others went with Chris.

As the drive, night falls and the stars begin to peak from behind the veil of darkness. Chris sat in the back of the jeep on the floor. The tires rumbled, shaking his legs gently. He leaned so his head rested on the metal edge of the back half wall, feeling the wind rustle his hair.

Chris closed his eyes, though to excited to go to sleep. He was tired of seeing, and knowing about the looks that Aviva and Martin were exchanging. They were having their own conversation, hoping to exclude the brunet, but he could see them in the rear view mirror. It was frustrating that they were trying to talk about him and what happened that afternoon when he was right there.

Chris turned his thoughts to Zach, and their first date. Anxiety rushed through him paired with excitement. The silly, teenage crush that Chris had kept so secret was developing into so much more. Only in his fantasy could he’d even seen such an outcome. He grinned and tried not to laugh or alert the other two.

The Createrra finally came to a stop and Chris leapt out, jogging towards the airship. Golden light shone from the windows and reminded Chris of that party back in the city. 

_The night I met him under the lonely moon._

He ran up the ramp and into the main room which held the trees in the middle. His backpack was beneath his hammock. In there was a nice change of clothes that he’d put on once he was near Zach’s ship.

Chris could skip down the metal ramp as he left the airship. He reached the ground and heard someone clear their throat.

He looked to see Martin leaning against the back of the jeep. Chris frowned as made his way towards his brother, confusion and vexation clear on his face.

“Where you going?” he asked, reminding Chris of their father.

“I’m going to sleep outside tonight.”

The answer should have been enough and Chris began to more away, when his brother gripped his uninjured arm. 

“Why?” he asked, “You popped your shoulder out of place, bruised your ribs and you were kidnapped. It’s not safe.”

 _This won’t get me anywhere,_ Chris realized.

_I’ll tell him the truth. Or as much as the truth I can without giving it all away._

“Are you going to see Zach?” Martin interrupted, with an icy hatred.

Chris felt a slight tremor go through him and he felt liked he’d been caught. He pursed his lips and look at his brother straight in the eye.

“No,” he said, “I have a date.”

 _A half truth_ , Chris decided, _is good enough._

Martin frowned and finally dropped his brother’s hand, but continued to question him, unsatisfied.

“With who?”

The question made Chris blink. He shook his head and suppressed a humorless laugh.

“No,” Chris said firmly, “You don’t get to ask me who I’m going out with when you hide your relationship with Aviva.”

 _Hypocrite,_ a little voice nagged and he crushed it.

Martin’s brows furrowed and he folded his arms. He clearly never expected Chris to notice, which was kind of insulting. 

“How’d you know?” he asked, sounding unsure.

“Martin, really, I’m not as blind as you think. I also know that Jimmy and Koki are interested, if not in a relationship with each other,” Chris informed him, “I am an adult who can make his own decisions. I’m 25 and I am going to met who I want!”

Chris began to march off, when Martin called out,

“Oh, you won’t go out with any of the girls that I help you meet, then you find one and go behind my back about it?! Chris!”

Chris threw his hands up and turned. He just wanted to get this over with so he could see Zach.

“That’s not fair!” he yelled back, uncaring of who could hear him in the airship. “May I present to the court, your secret relationship with Aviva!”

“Chris-“

“I’m staying the night,” Chris called and walked into the forest, seething.

Chris ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his temper. He realized that they both had been sneaking around with their own relationships, but that didn’t make him feel any less entitled to his anger. Martin was in a ‘normal’ relationship with a woman. He was hiding it because he wanted to. Chris was getting close with another man, something that many didn’t approve of and he was afraid. So, no one could know.

Chris stopped walking and glanced around him. He was deep in the woods and he could no longer the light of the airship. Chris groaned, disheartened that his night had turned out this way. 

He wandered, unsure of where he was really going. He wished that the airship had a rotary phone, but Aviva insisted that they only needed her e mail system. Of course, Zach was in their airships coding, but Chris wanted something more discreet, just for the two of them. He was sure Aviva could modify one of the screen watches she invented to be able to connect, but she’d need a good reason to do so.

A Zachbot appeared through the trees and it stared at Chris. It made no moves to attack the Kratt, it just stared.

“You want me to follow you?” 

The robot, of course, didn’t respond. If not for guiding him to the Varmitech Jet, what else would it be doing? Chris hummed and moved closer to the machine. It turned around and began to hover through the forest. Chris jogged to keep up.

Sure enough, he was lead to the ever imposing Jet. The boarding ramp was already down and light poured into the night.

Chris felt his heartbeat in his throat as he walked up the ramp. He grinned as Zach appeared at in the entrance bay, arms folded across himself as he stared down at the approaching brunet.

“Welcome,” Zach said, with a smile, moving aside.

Chris stood next to his lover, unable to not notice the other’s outfit. A red button up cling to Zach’s wiry frame. Chris decided that red, which deepened the pale color of his skin, was better than black. Instead of sweats, Zach was wear skinny, black jeans and all of it was pulled together by a belt.

“You look lovely,” he told Zach.

“A you look casual,” was the reply.

Chris stiffened, though there was no intent by Zach’s words. He was just teasing, but it reminded the brunet about the fight merely minutes earlier and how it distracted him.

“I’m sorry,” Chris said, sadly, “I have some nice clothes in my backpack, just point me to the bathroom.”

Zach eyed him and placed a timid hand to Chris’ chest when he made a move forward.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, nervous.

“I’ll tell you later,” Chris looked into those eyes. “Just let me change first.”

“Follow me,” Zach said, retracting his hand.

Some part of Chris had expected a robot to show him around. The fact that Zach was doing it, well, he was surprised and flattered.

Zach led him to a door, and nodded.

“You know where the living room is?”

“Uh, I believe so,” Chris smiled, “And if I don’t, I’m surely you’ll come find me.”

Zach gave him an unimpressed look, and Chris just grinned wider.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” was all the biologist got before he was left alone.

He went into the half bath, smile hurting his cheeks. He put his backpack on the gray tile and pulled out the clothes. It was a pair of black dress pants and a gray button up with red lining all the seams. Zach had made a Chris döppleganger who’d worn red, and the robot had looked rather nice so why not the real thing?

Looking in the mirror, Chris saw his unruly hair. Frowning, he ran a hand through it, trying to fix it a little. It turned out to be futile and just left it, grab his pack and leaving.

It turned out that Chris indeed knew where the living room was. Decorated in greys, whites and blacks like the rest of the ship, Chris’ eye was immediately drawn to the only color in the room. 

Zach noticed Chris staring and ignored the blush on his cheeks. He didn’t look half bad Zach noted before throwing a questioning look.

“You gonna stand there all night?” he pointed out.

“Only if you wanted,” Chris laughed, take his place on the L shaped couch.

“Why would I want that,” Zach mumbled, heat run through his chest at the former remark.

“Oh, come now,” the biologist leaned back into the cushions.

His brown eyes glanced at the glass of wine on the glass coffee table. Embarrassment replaced the heat and Zach mentally reprimanded himself.

“Would you like some,” he asked, angry with himself for not thinking of it sooner.

“Sure,” Chris said, “Thank you.”

A robot quickly came into the room, wine in hand. It placed the glass on the table in front of Chris and quickly zoomed out. Chris watched the whole thing with an impressed air and something else that Zach couldn’t quite place.

Zach was nervous, his heart racing out of his chest. He fought the urge to reach across himself with his left hand and press it into his ribs. He hadn’t had a date since... while since his early high school years. 

This is going to be so awkward, he groaned inwardly, and I don’t know what to do about it.

“Are we going to be eating?” Chris asked as he sipped his wine.

“Shit, did you not eat?! Fuck, um...”

Zach harshly pressed his ribs, an action that startled Chris.

“Zach, are you ok?” he asked loudly, placing glass down.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” he cleared his throat and forced his hand back to the side.

Chris gave him a pointed look, and folded his arms, looking concerned and slightly upset.

“Didn’t I tell you,” he started softly, “that lying won’t get you anywhere with me?”

 _How did it come to this,_ Zach thought desperately.

“Fine, then. How about you? Are you ok?”

It was a cheap attempt at deflection, which earned the inventor a disapproving look.

“I asked first,” Chris said childishly.

“Then it looks like you’ll have to except my answer, and drop it,” Zach bit back.

It was a very risky choice to make. Chris wouldn’t take any bullshit, and Zach didn’t want him to leave yet, but he was scared to go first. He waited with baited breath as brown eyes hardened but eventually softened.

“Ok,” Chris said, “if you must know. My shoulder is doing wonderful, and you know what the doctor said? That’d you fix my shoulder perfectly. So, thank you.”

Zach narrowed his eyes at the weak smile, oddly disappointed.

“That wasn’t what I was talking about,” he muttered, “You promised, remember?”

Technically, not true, but Chris was surprisingly moral. Even when they knew each other as children, it was one of the few things Zach knew about him.

“Yes,” Chris deflated against the couch.

Zach bit his lips, watching a pained expression washing over him. Guilt pushed its way into Zach’s mind and he wished he hadn’t asked.

“Martin and I got into an argument before I came here,” Chris sighed, “He wasn’t happy about me asking you to fix my shoulder.”

“I could tell,” Zach replied quietly, angry at Martin taking out his frustration on Chris. 

“Well, he told me it wasn’t safe to leave the airship, and then he asked if I was going to see you. I lied of course, and told him I was going on a date.”

Chris took a shaky breath in and Zach placed a hand on his elbow.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want,” Zach said, searching his expression. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“I know, but I want to,” Chris replied, placing a hand over Zach’s. “And I owe you for my perfectly good shoulder.”

Zach smiled but remained slightly, letting the biologist continue.

“Well, Martin accused me of blowing off all the dates that he set up for me and then sneaking around when I’d found a girlfriend. And, it’s true, but he was doing the same thing with Aviva. I called him out, he told me not to go and then I said I’d be staying the night. So, yeah.”

Sadness swam in his brown eyes as he gave a weak smile.

“Sorry,” Zach told him, “And for what it’s worth, I think you were in the right.”

Chris shrugged.

“I appreciate it, but we were both in the wrong.”

Zach nearly laughed for the statement shocked him so. Though, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised because he knew this man. Morality was etched into the fibers of the Kratts that Zach wondered if they were even human sometimes.

“How ‘bout you,” Chris asked, turning his attentions to him.

“Bad habit,” Zach said, leaning back, “As you probably know, I was bullied in school.”

Chris frowned and shook his head. Zach scoffed.

“Well, it’s true. I’d end up with bruised and broken ribs, especially on my left because I hid my right side against the floor or wall or whatever. So, whenever I’m anxious, I press those ribs to calm myself.

“I’m so sorry,” Chris whispered, “You didn’t deserve that.”

“Mmm,” Zach hummed and gazed into the others eyes.

Their faces were close and Chris watched every blink, every movement of the man in front of him. He was beautiful and the thought of anyone beating him while he was down made Chris’ heart clench, the spot where Zach’s hand lay burning into his arm.

 _I love him,_ Chris thought and his body burned with the desire to kiss him.

Lifting his head, Chris leaned closer. Zach turned his head away, and guilt and disappointment gripped the brunet. He knew that this would be the response, but he’d pushed anyways. He sat back and squeezed the hand.

“I’m sorry,” Chris said, “I didn’t mean to pry or push you.”

The hand squeezed back before returning to Zach’s lap and Chris let it. He turned back, sadness behind his eyes.

“No, it’s me who should apologize,” Zach closed his eyes, “I should be ok, and it should be fine for you to kiss-“

Chris soft noise in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes playfully when Zach’s gaze returned to him.

“Oh, how you must take the blame for everything, always so moral...” he teased. 

Zach punched him lightly in the arm and chuckled.

“So, do you still want food or...?”

Chris ended up eating a bowl of spaghetti that a Zachbot was order to make, and the two ended up watching a horror movie.

Zach had curled up and ended up pressed into Chris’ side. He said he liked horror but hated being scared. Chris smiled and placed his now empty bowl on the coffee table.

After he flinched at a jump-scare, Zach called a Zachbot in and order it to take it away. His was sharp and it was normally how he talked to everyone. Everyone except Chris.

Zach glanced at him and frowned.

“What?” he asked, confused.

Chris just shook his head, returning his attention to the movie. In the dark, Zach’s eyes shone with a deep emotion as he said,

“You like it when I take control.”

Chris coughed and felt his ears heat. He responded without look away from the TV.

“I like it when you let me control you.”

It was a cheap line, but it still made heat roll through Zach. He chuckled and pressed himself closer as someone got attacked on the screen.

“I wish we had a way to talk to each other,” Chris whispered suddenly, “So we wouldn’t have to wonder when we’ll be together again.”

“Would you like something,” Zach asked.

Chris looked at him, surprised.

“You can do that?”

Zach snorted and leaned his head so he was resting against Chris’ shoulder.

“While I’ve already invented it, and I was gonna release next month but,” Zach paused, pushing away his grin, “I suppose I could give you one now.” 

“Is it a watch that can use e mail?” Chris asked.

Zach nodded.

“As much as Aviva is my rival now, she is still a genius.”

“Now, huh?”

Zach looked up and quickly realized his mistake. Chris looked slightly confused, but there was no anger there. 

“Um, yeah... I’d tell you but I doubt you like it,” Zach confessed, turning back to the TV.

“Try me.”

“Well, you asked for it,” he began, “Aviva and I used to date when we were younger. We’re both geniuses, both technologically gifted and interested in animals. She was a good sweetheart, but she broke it off when I made an invention involving hamsters.”

“And are you dating her now?” Chris genuinely asked.

“What kind of idiotic- of course not. I have you.”

Zach turned his face into Chris’ neck shyly, feeling the vibrations of his laugh pierce through him.

“Then why would I care? I’m not jealous of the past because I’m focused on the present, with you.”

Zach groaned. Chris was so sweet it was almost sickening. But, he couldn’t make himself hate it.

“You’re staying the night?” he asked.

“If you want.”

“I want you to. I want you. I want you to want me tonight,” the confessions sprung from his mind and tumbled out into the open.

Zach felt a hand thread through his hair and it tingled his scalp. 

“I want you too,” Chris murmured, petting Zach’s hair.

“Good,” he whispered back.

True to his word, Zach let himself be loved that night. Warm darkness pressed the two closer, crowding them until the only thing they noticed was the touch of their skin, the warm of their bodies and breath and the ecstasy coiled tighter until both fell over the edge, holding the other as they came down.

•••

“So, how do you guys make your money. If you have the money for a Future Industries* airship...” Zach trailed off.

Chris traced patterns into his lover’s arm, smiling gently. It was quite late, but it didn’t matter. Neither was tired enough to sleep just yet as they wanted to cherish the time that was left.

“We do biology research for whoever hires us,” Chris explained, “ Whether it’s for a university, a different research company or even for our own research, we take the job and study all the animals we can.”

“I’m sure you and your brother were ecstatic. Your dreams come true,” Zach yawned, jolting as Chris poked him.

“Of course it is! And you?”

“Well, I hated doing minimum wage jobs as a teen and I hated having a boss. I graduate college with a degree in engineering and decided to build my own company with its own advanced technology. I needed the world to need me,” Zach sighed, “I wasn’t about to allow myself to be lost to the sands of time.”

A mix of pride and sadness rushed through Chris. Zach was ambitious, intelligent and prideful, but the way he said he needed the world to need him, it cracked Chris’ heart. 

He placed a kiss to the tip of the pale shoulder and nuzzled into it. Zach watched him, tired but with a fond look.

“Thank you, by the way,” he said into Zach’s shoulder.

“For what?”

“For telling us about Donita. And for helping us save the monkeys and, y’know, saving me.”

Zach laid on his stomach, up on his forearms. Chris rolled flat onto his back, looking up and marveling at the way his black hair curtained his face.

“And I’d do it again,” he told him.

Chris grinned, reaching up. He tucked a lock of black hair behind a pale ear, biting his lip and placing the hand onto his chest.

“I love when your hair is down,” Chris said, “You’re beautiful. It makes you look more human, softening your features but framing your eyes.”

“You should think before you speak,” Zach replied, in awe of the sweet words.

“Maybe,” he mused, moonlight twinkling in his eyes, “Maybe not.”

Zach’ eyes widened and warmth clenched his heart. A smile danced on Chris’ full lips and the way his chestnut hair stuck every which way made him even more handsome. He was the opposite of Zach, tan, muscular, warm and kind. He was what Zach wanted.

_How has it taken me this long to notice? He is the person I need more than anyone else._

“Will you be in a relationship with me,” he breathed.

Oh, that smile. So bright, so happy and how it made his brown eyes glow. Zach would do anything to see that smile more often. A warm hand cupped the side of his face and Chris laughed.

“Yes, of course!”

Zach allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. His heart swelled and his eyes pricked with tears. 

Chris laughed again and let Zach get up. He laid to face his lover and the biologist rolled to his side as well.

“Hold me while we sleep?” Zach asked, shy.

“Of course,” Chris whispered, heart exploding with euphoria. 

They laid in each other’s arms, legs entangled and chests pressed together. They feel into a peaceful sleep, trying to ward of the morning light if only for a few more seconds so they maybe stay close for a little bit longer.

Chris was sure he had never been happier and Zach knew this was the happiest he’d ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * avatar is always on my mind


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin wants to know who Chris is dating. Zach does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while to update, finishing a longer story is always the hardest, i find.

When the morning came, Zach saw Chris off with a hug.

“Oh, before I forget,” Zach exclaimed.

From his sweats he pulled out a watch. It was a little bigger than a quarter with a thin chain. Zach grabbed one of Chris’ hands, places it there and curled his fingers around the cool metal.

“Is this what I think it is?” 

Zach nodded.

“E mail me anytime but don’t expect an answer or anything.”

Chris grinned and winked.

“Thank you,” he responded, placing it in last night’s cargo shorts.

He turned to leave down the ramp when a hand tugged his backpack. He looked over his shoulder to see Zach’s serious expression.

“It’ll be ok,” he told him, placing his hand back in his pocket.

“I know,” Chris replied softly.

Zach waved as Chris disappeared into the Amazon. The whole time he retraced his steps, he thought about how caring Zach was. He’d noticed how nervous Chris was about going home and he’d reassured him. Chris felt his love deepen and he felt lighter on his feet.

He stepped over roots and went through underbrush, all with a goofy grin on his lips. The airship appeared in the clearing and Chris felt the sun on his back as he stepped out of the forest.

The airship was quiet when he returned, but everyone was up by then. Chris sighed as he made his way to his hammock, passing Aviva and Koki in the tech room and saw Jimmy and Martin playing video games in the pilot’s den.

Chris has expected the cold shoulder. He supposed, in a way, he deserved it. He’d said a lot last night and a lot about the interpersonal relationships of the crew members. It was inappropriate and out of line, but he’d been frustrated.

“I’ll apologize to everyone, individually,” he promised himself quietly.

He placed his backpack by his hammock when his pocket buzzed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he remember that the watch was there. Taking it out, he slipped it onto his right hand, finding that it fit his wrist almost perfectly.

_[How is it?]_

Chris smiled and held down the button on the side.

“Miss me already?”

_[Don’t make me regret giving you this, pretty boy]_

“Sorry, sorry. It’s ok, just the silent treatment. I’m planning on apologizing for the things I said and it’ll be fine.”

_[Yeah, it will be. In the meantime, you know where to find me. Even if you guys leave, I’m just one step behind]_

Chris laughed.

“That would be creepy if I didn’t like you so much,” he teased, making sure there was no one around first.

_[Well, you know me. Anyways, I gotta go and do a project. See ya.]_

“Thanks,” Chris said and watched the screen go dark.

 _Oh to be young and in love,_ Chris mused.

•••

All the silent treatment was over by the end of the week. Chris quickly apologized to the crew who forgave him. Martin was a little more tricky. At first, he didn’t accept his brother’s apology and it hurt. After a few days, Aviva took pity on Chris and talked to her boyfriend for him. The day after, Martin finally came around.

“I accept your apology,” Martin told Chris as the ship hit some turbulence, almost knocking them off balance.

They were on their way to the African savanna to write some papers to publish on the wildlife. Chris, of course, he told Zach who, in turn, said he’d be a day or two behind the Kratts. 

Chris gave his brother a soft smile.

“Thank you,” he said with sincerity.

His hammock swayed and the ship rocked lightly. Martin stood in front of Chris’ cloth sitting place. The blond crosses his arms and looked at his feet.

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked.

Martin looked back at him, frowning.

“You were right, about me hiding my relationship with Aviva and I apologize, but... what about you?”

Chris hunched over and harshly squeezed his eyes shut before look at his older brother.

“Yes, I am in a relationship,” he whispered, hoping that he would pry.

But he did.

“Why won’t you tell me who?” Martin asked, sounding frustrated, “Maybe invite her over for dinner or...”

Chris suppressed a flinch upon hearing the feminine pronoun. 

_He’d never understand,_ he thought dolefully.

“I can’t tell you, Martin,” he told him, voice breaking, “You assume that this is just some rebellion against you but it’s so much more.”

Martin huffed, and folded his arms. He gave Chris a firm glare that made the brunet feel so exposed without his brother actually knowing anything.

“We’re brothers, Chris. You should be able to trust me with anything.”

The statement broke his heart a little bit more. He could feel tears sting his eyes.

“I love you, Martin, just,” Chris gasped, desperate to get the lump out of his throat. “please, please respect this.”

Martin narrowed his eyes, looking severely disappointed by the outcome of this conversation. Chris blinked his tears away and told him,

“You may be my older brother, but you’re not privy to every little detail of my life. Please, if you love me, you’ll drop this.”

Chris looked to his lap, hearing Martin suck in a breath through his teeth. He was afraid of what he would say next.

“I may have accepted your apology this time, Chris, but might not the next time. You want your privacy, huh? Fine, that’s fine, but don’t expect me to care when you finally come to your senses or when she breaks your heart. If that’s how it’s going to be, it on your head.”

Chris’ breath caught as his older brother, fuming, turned away from him and walked to presumably find Aviva.

“That’s not fair,” he called weakly.

If Martin heard, he ignored him. Chris gave up and flopped onto his hammock, pushing back his tears. 

He saw his watch and sighed. As much as he didn’t want to bother Zach, he needed to talk to someone. Reluctant, he lift the watch to his mouth and pushed the button.

“How’s your project coming.”

The immediate response startled Chris. The watch vibrated shortly. He almost sobbed when he saw the message.

_[What’s wrong?]_

Chris ran a calloused hand down his face. Of course he knew, the inventor always seemed to understand what Chris meant.

“How’d you know?”

_[You wouldn’t bother me after I said I was working on a project unless something was the matter. Tell me, Chris.]_

Chris cleared his throat, but the hoarseness didn’t go away. 

“It’s Martin.”

The message appear a few seconds later.

_[I assume he told you something rather hurtful, correct?]_

“Yeah, he uh... wanted to know who I was dating. When I told him that I couldn’t say, he got upset. He-“ Chris wiped a tear from his cheek. “He said that since I wasn’t going to tell him that he wouldn’t care when I finally did or when... she broke my heart.”

Chris sighed shakily, letting a few, warm tears rush down his cheeks before pushing them away.

_[What a horrid thing to say. Chris, he’s not entitled to the details of your life, I know you know this. When, or if, you decide to tell him, he’ll understand. Though I don’t like him, Martin is your brother and he cares for you deeply. He’s just hurt and wants to hurt you back.]_

The follow up message did make Chris cry, his heart full of love.

_[Remember, I am always here for you.]_

“I love you,” he said into the watch, feeling fearless.

This feeling wavered and dissipated when he got no response. A nagging voice told him that he’d overdone it, pushed too far too soon and made Zach uncomfortable.

_We’re supposed to be taking it slow, Chris reminded himself, and I go and tell him I love him?! What is wrong with me?_

Fear ran through him and he wallowed in self depreciation, frustrated with himself. Despite the long held crush, it was too earlier to be in love. How had he fallen so hard so fast?

All fear and trepidation was quelled by the buzz of his watch. Taking a deep breath, Chris prepared himself. He didn’t know what he’d see, but it couldn’t be anything good.

_[I know.]_

Chris sighed with relief, letting his body weigh heavy in his hammock. He felt his heart stuttered and slow, and his mind stopped racing. Everything was placated by those simple words and Chris realized,

_Oh, how desperately in love I am._

“Have a good day,” he replied softly, salty tears dry on his cheeks and all bad instances forgotten.

He got the same response back and the conversation ended there. Chris covered his face with a hand, still feeling warm from all that Zach had told him. 

He couldn’t only hope that his lover was correct.

•••

A few days later, they were finally in the savanna. Chris was outside, sitting in the dry, yellow grass beneath and baobab tree. The sun warmed the air and even in the shade it was intensely hot. 

A few feet beyond there were two lion cubs playing in the tall grass. They rolled over each other, ran around and pounced on each other. It was adorable and Chris loved watching them.

It helped take his mind off things. Like the fact that Martin was still refusing to talk to him and that Zach would be in the savanna today. He couldn’t wait to be able to go to his lover’s Jet and get away from his brother, who remained persistant about their fight.

Chris sighed. Crunching of the dry grass indicated that someone was walking towards him. Aviva and Koki stood next to him. The women sat to his left, both casting him worried and sorrowful looks. 

“Hey Chris,” Aviva gave him a small smile, “How are you.”

“Fine,” he replied shortly.

“Don’t give us that,” Koki told him sternly, “We know you’re not.”

Both pairs of brown eyes stared him down and Chris sighed. He knew they knew something was up and he was growing tired of the crush weight of his secret. He debated whether or not it would be smart to tell them.

“Listen, I’m sorry about Martin,” Aviva began slowly, “He just needs sometime, ok?”

“He’d never understand,” Chris muttered.

Aviva glanced at Koki, who nodded.

“You know, homosexuality is a thing that happens. And we’re not here to judge,” she said knowingly.

The statement shocked the young man and he turned, staring at the two. Fear thrummed through his viens and he fought the urge to leave this conversation.

“How... did- huh...”

A dark hand reached for a tan hand, the fingers interweaving. All the words dried from Chris’s mouth as he looked between the two women.

“You two...?”

“Yes,” Aviva told him softly.

The two squeezed each other’s hands before letting go. 

“What happened?” Chris whispered.

Koki laughed and shook her head.

“Nothing happened. We just decided that we weren’t the people for each other at the moment,” she explained.

“But nothing is ever certain,” Aviva added with a smile.

Chris nodded and looked away. He stared off into the world, no longer frozen by surprise. 

“But, what am I going to do?”

“You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to. We can keep a secret,” Koki said.

“And I know Martin would understand,” Aviva began, “because he knows about me.”

“I’m his brother though... I just can’t shake the feeling that he’d be disappointed if I told him,” Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“You underestimate him too much,” Aviva replied when he looked at them again.

Chris hummed, frowning.

“Can I ask who the lucky guys is,” Aviva asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Chris felt a flicker of a smile and looked to Koki. She raised her brows, questioning and Chris nodded.

“Is it Zach,” she asked softly.

“Yeah.”

The women exchanged looks and Chris felt a lot in his stomach.

“Well, I don’t trust him...” Aviva began.

Chris braced himself for the worst, regretting this conversation with every fiber of his being.

“...but I trust you,” she finished.

His eyes widened and his heart swelled. It was the one thing he hadn’t dreamed for, think it impossible. It was acceptance.

“Yeah. If anyone could change him for the better, it’s you,” Koki told him.

“Thank you... ah, I don’t know what to say,” Chris stuttered.

“You don’t have to say anything. But, we wanted you to know we were here for you,” Koki replied and Aviva nodded.

There was a buzz. The women glanced at his watch.

“That’s him, yes?” Aviva asked.

Chris nodded and Koki laughed. Aviva hit her arm lightly. Chris found himself smile despite everything.

“Have fun, lover boy,” the woman said as she stood and stretched.

“See ya, Chris,” Aviva said, and the two began to walk back to the airship.

Grinning, he looked down at the message on his watch.

_[Hey, what do lions eat again?]_

Chris blinked, confused.

“Uh, meat. Why?”

_[Ugh, could they eat anything more disgusting?!]_

“Don’t you eat meat?”

What is he going on about, Chris wondered.

_[It’s not the same.]_

Chris rolled his eyes, feeling a kind of fondness roll through this mind.

“But, why are you asking?”

The answer shocked him.

_[Gourmand invited me to dinner. I asked what he was going to make and he said he was going to use young lion meat in a dish. So... I told him that I was using them for a machine. That’s all.]_

“Zach, I can’t believe it. I’m so happy,” Chris laughed.

_[Well, he’s not stupid so I suspect it’s only a matter of time before he discovers I’m lying. Would you like to get the Wild Rats and help me?]_

_[Please?]_

“Of course,” Chris replied, jumping up and rushing over to the airship.

“Guys!” he yelled, running into the main room, “We’ve got lion cubs to save!”


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to save the lions cubs!
> 
> warning: violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is as far as i’ve written at this moment, so chapters will update a little slower. thanks for all the support, it means loads <3

Chris explained the situation, of course omitting the part about Zach and making something up about seeing another anonymous e mail on Aviva’s monitor, earlier. It was incredible suspicious, but Aviva and Koki backed him up.

The three of them got Martin and Jimmy to finally agree. The Kratts got into their Creature suits (Chris’ was finally fixed), and grab a lion disc. 

Chris ran out of the main room, but realized his brother wasn’t following him. Frustrated, he burst back into the room, giving Martin a poisonous glare.

“Now is not the time for this bullshit to come between us,” he said forcefully.

Martin narrowed his eyes.

“I agree, but I know you’re lying. I want you to know that.”

Chris threw his hands up.

“You caught me, Martin! I was lying and if you want to hear the truth, we’re gonna have to save these cubs first!”

It was a risk. Martin wouldn’t leave animals in danger, but he could still be particularly nasty when they were fighting. Chris just needed them to work together.

“Very well,” Martin replied.

“Guys, come on,” Jimmy yelled from outside in the Createrra.

The brothers jumped into the back of the jeep and Jimmy floored it, kicking up dirt and dust. They sped towards the coordinates that Zach had sent Chris. When he thought about the inventor, he hoped that the team would be fast enough to get there in time.

He glanced down anxiously to his watch, which remained silent for the whole ride.

•••

“Where the hell are we,” Martin exclaimed as Jimmy parked in front of a baobab tree a few feet from the imposing, black Jet.

Chris didn’t have time to explain as there was a loud crash from inside the Jet. Plus, the entrance ramp was down.

Gourmand is inside, Chris thought with a slight panic.

“I’m going in!” he told them, not waiting for an answer.

He pressed the activation suit and jumped out of the jeep. When he landed, it was on four feet and he ran to the ramp. Careful not to click his nails too loudly on the metal, Chris stalked up the ramp.

Once inside, Chris followed his noise and ears. There were loud voices come from deeper in the ship, where it sounded like the cubs were too. Sniffing, he could smell Zach, who always smelled faintly of oil with a soft soapy tinge.

Chris found his way to the door the voices were coming from. He sent his location to Aviva. It was the same room Zach had put him in when he’d captured the biologist.

“Stay back,” Zach’s voice said, trembling with fear.

“Why do you need all the lion cubs,” Gourmand’s deeper tone asked. 

“I believe I told you it was for a new machine I’m designing,” Zach lied.

“And you won’t even show me a blueprint or drawing? Stop lying, Varmitech,” the chef threatened.

Chris growled softly at the threat. Instinct told him to go in and take out Gourmand, but his logic told him to wait for Martin.

Hurry up, Martin, Chris willed.

“I’m not-“ Zach began, but was cut off by a sharp bang. 

“If you don’t hand those cubs over, I’ll take them by force!”

Having heard enough, Chris let his instincts lead him. He slammed his weight into the door, which opened easily. 

He growled and all eyes were on him. Zach looked shocked, then quickly relieved when he noticed the lion was green. Gourmand flushed with anger and pointed a long piece of scrap metal at the pale man. The cubs were in cages behind Zach, scared but unharmed.

“You were helping them,” he spat, “You backstabbing little girl, you won’t get out of this.”

Chris jumped in front of his lover as Gourmand raised the metal above his head.

“Stop!” he yelled, “There’s no need for this.”

The chef, instead, switched his anger to the Kratt.

“We’ll see about that!”

He swung down, aiming for Chris’ head. He quickly dodged to the left, and danced out of the man’s range.

“Gourmand, I don’t want to hurt you!” he called, desperately fighting the pull of his instincts to act.

Gourmand lunged, and swung the metal like a bat. Chris jumped over the low sweep and backed up. The workbench was next to him. Chris jumped up to make himself taller. Up there he could dodge Gourmand easier.

“Stop!” Chris called.

“No!” Gourmand roared.

Zach hit his lower legs into one of the cages and sat on it. The cage rattled and the inventor looked frozen in fear. Giving him a glance, Chris prepared for Gourmand’s next attack.

The chef swung, and Chris tensed. With horror, the lion watched the man’s gaze flick to Zach like he just remembered that he was there. Gourmand pivoted, now clearly aiming for Zach.

Chris leapt at the chef, heart beating out of his chest. Everything blurred and all he could think about was protecting Zach.

The end of the metal stabbed into the activation button on Chris in mid jump, and the weight behind the swing knocked him to the floor.

Chris groaned and tried to get up only to find his limbs paralyzed. He grunted, willing his right front leg to move. It jerked and Chris screamed at the burning sensation in his chest. 

He rolled onto his back and looked down. The button had been smashed. Chris moved his paw and cried out again. White sparks flew from the broken button, zapping the biologist if he tried to do anything.

 _No! I just got this fixed!_ he thought desperately.

A small yelp got his attention. Rolling to his side and biting his lip to keep from shouting, Chris saw Gourmand roughly grab one of Zach’s thin wrists. The chef was no longer holding the metal and he looked rather proud of himself.

“Move,” he said.

He swung Zach out of the way, letting go and watching the momentum crash the inventor into the floor a few feet from Chris.

He groaned and noticed Chris’ pained expression staring at him. Gourmand was distracted by the cubs, so Zach began to quietly crawl over to the immobile man.

Zach reached him, but didn’t touch him for fear of causing another mini electrocution. Chris whimpered and Zach place a finger to his own lips.

“Hey!” a deep voice exclaimed.

Gourmand grabbed Zach by the back of his collar. Chris growled and grabbed Zach’s arm, pulling back.

Sparks flew and strands of electricity danced across the torso of his Creature suit. Chris gasped and panted, painful heat piercing through him.

The instincts became stronger and stronger. The electricity crackled before disappearing. Chris growled again, paw slipping from Zach.

He didn’t know what happened next, but there were more voices and a loud commotion. Zach was next to him once again, but Chris could understand what he was saying. The only thing he could thing of was Zach.

Green eyes. Deep, dark green eyes. Green like nature, like the leaves on trees, like the grass, like the steams of flowers and like the moss that grew on stones. Green... he liked green. He had green eyes. 

_I like green, I like him. Like him, like him, like him, like him... mine!_

Chris gasped loudly and tried to reach out to get to him, need him, want him... _him, him, him-_

Pain laced through him and he cried out. The green, they were afraid. Chris panted.

_Afraid...? Of me? Why afraid of me... me, and him... us, yes. US!_

Darkness covered his eyes and the world faded quickly. The noises faded, the feelings faded, everything was gone.

All he could remember was the green.

•••

Zach violently shoved all the scrap and all the tools from his workbench. They fell with a loud clatter, but he didn’t care.

“Jimmy, did you get all the lions?” Aviva asked from her place on the floor. 

The redhead nodded looking scared. Aviva looked around, brushing a dark hair behind her ear.

“Take over watching Gourmand from Koki,” she ordered, “Koki, go get the first aid kit from the Createrra.”

The two rushed to do as they were told. Aviva glanced to were Zach stood.

“Ready,” the inventor whispered.

“Martin, help me lift him,” she told the blue Kratt, who was now in human form.

They lifted Chris’ limp body up and slowly placed him onto the workbench. Zach hated seeing how slack his lover was, and he tried to suppress the panic so he could think properly.

Zach resisted the urge to throw himself and pull the unconscious man into tight embrace. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t want to bother Aviva.

“What happened,” Martin asked as Koki ran back in, handing over a kit.

“Matin, deactivate the suit for me. Zach, grab scissors for me.”

Martin moved to press the suit button and Zach looked down. A glint of metal alerted him to the pair of pliers. At the base, the metal became to little blades that could cut through small piece. He picked them up.

_These will have to do._

Aviva glanced at him and nodded. Martin, however did not look so kind.

“Cut the sides of Chris’ sweater for me,” she said, rustling through the kit.

Zach went to do just that. He grabbed the seam of Chris’ sweater, pliers open, when Martin grabbed his hand and attempt to twist the tool from Zach’s hand.

“I’ll do it,” he warned the inventor.

 _It’s not my first time seeing your brother naked,_ was his first thought, but instead he said,

“Stop! I’m trying to do what Aviva’s telling me to do and you’re being difficult! Let go!”

The older Kratt narrowed his eyes and held onto Zach’s wrist and the pliers a little tighter. Zach understood his hesitance, they were supposed to enemies and all, but now wasn’t the time for petty nonsense.

“Let go and let me help Chris,” Zach tried again, with a gentle tone.

“Since when has he been Chris to you?”

“Boys!” Aviva yelled, “Martin knocked it off and let Zach do what he was told! We’re trying to help Chris here!”

Looking guilt stricken, the blond let go of Zach and stepped away. Without a second to waste, Zach began to cut up the seam, around the arm and to the neckline. He moved around the workbench and did the other side.

“Ok, so...” Aviva took a breath, “when Gourmand struck the button, the suit malfunctioned causing Chris to be immobile. The command center was destroyed and Chris must have been moving, causing sparks?”

She looked at Zach would quickly nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“This fried the regulating panel and probably caused a disproportionate of amount of instinct coding into the suit. This coding can act like the instinct of an animal but it’s no real thing...”

She trailed off with a frustrated groan. Koki glanced away from Gourmand for a moment, and cast the technicien a worried look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where are those gloves, the ones that are elecriticy proof?” she asked, sounding desperate.

The other woman glanced at the redhead guy, who shrugged. Aviva groaned and looked ready to pull her hair out.

“Why can’t we each take a corner of the shirt and lift that way?” Zach asked.

“Because, I’m afraid that if we jostle the shirt material too much, it’ll cause the sparks to act up. The Creature suit is electricity proof, so Chris shouldn’t be burned yet and I want to keep it that way,” Aviva sighed.

She and Martin launched into an emphatic discussion on what to do. Zach stared down at the now human Chris, who was still unconscious. He stiffened and prepared himself.

“I love you, too,” he breathed.

Zach grabbed the button and instantly lifted it off Chris. Arcs of blue electricity erupted from the green button and danced across his pale hands.

He gasped and fought the urge to hurl it. Instead, he turned, ignoring the build heat and pain, and slid it across the room on the floor. The way it wouldn’t hit any of the machines and cause a malfunction.

Zach smiled, proud of himself when his hands clenched. Pain throbbed through them and he couldn’t relax them. Crying out, he looked down to see burn lines wrap around his hands. They were red, with angry with boils being to form on the damaged skin.

“Martin, stay with Chris. He should be awake soon. Koki, grab the kit. Zach, where’s the nearest skin,” Aviva demanded, grabbing onto the wiry man’s elbow to help guide him.

Pain gripped Zach, but all he could think about was Chris.

•••

Chris opened his eyes to an intensely bright world. He gasped, and weakly covered his eyes.

“He’s awake,” said a voice.

Chris pushed himself up, feeling hands help him sit up. They’re rough, calloused and they didn’t feel anything like Zach’s.

Zach!

Chris gasped, eyes open once more and he frantically glanced around the room. The cubs were nowhere to be seen, Jimmy was watching over a slumped Gourmand as a robot gripped the villain’s shoulder. But he didn’t see Zach.

“Zach! Where is he,” Chris asked and tried to get off the table.

His knees buckled and he nearly fell. The owner of the hands caught him, helping the brunet stand. Chris got a clear look at the other.

“Martin,” he gasped, “Where’s Zach?”

His brother frowned and didn’t answer. Chris grabbed a fist full of his sweater, and searched his older brother’s confused eyes.

“Please,” he almost begged.

The door slid open with a hiss of steam and Chris whirled around. There, coming into the room, was his lover.

Relief sparked in his mind and Chris slowly made his way over. Zach gave him a soft smile, when the biologist realized the odd way he was holding his hands.

“What’s this,” he muttered, hands covering around the bandaged ones.

“Burn marks,” his lover whispered.

“From what?”

Zach nodded his head across the room. It was the broken button and Chris gasped.

“I’m so sorry... because of me, you-“

Zach placed his forearms on his shoulders, lightly pressing into the base of his neck. Chris was suddenly aware of how shirtless he was.

“Stop talking,” Zach demanded gently.

The taller man leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were so much prettier up close. Chris wrapped his arms around the thin shoulders as Zach nuzzled his nose.

“Better now,” Zach muttered as he straightened.

Chris nodded, unable to speak and still holding the inventor close. 

He was pulled away and faced with his brother, who looked bemused and betrayed.

“Chris... what-?” he asked, eerie calmness sending chills down the brunet’s spine.

“This is what I’ve been meaning to tell you about,” Chris began, wary of provoking Martin anymore, “I’m in a relationship. With Zach.”

Martin closed his eyes and sighed. Chris’ heart thudded as he searched his brother’s expression, try to understand how he felt.

Betrayal steeled those blue eyes and Martin made a move to leave when Chris caught his arm.

_I have to know._

“Is it because he’s a man,” he asked softly.

Martin glared at the inventor and Chris saw his lover flinch. His heart broke as he tugged on his brother’s sleeve.

“No, no, it’s not his fault,” he whispered, “Look at me, not him.”

And Martin did. And it broke Chris’ heart more.

“No, I don’t care that he’s a guy,” he paused, “But, out of everyone in the world, it’s Zach Varmitech? Chris...”

“You’re acting like I’m so kind of serial killer,” Zach told him, trying to keep attitude from his tone, “And, yes, I have been horrible to animals my whole life... but do you really think Chris would date someone like that?”

Zach laughed.

“No, he made me promise to stop using the animals in my machines before he’d even consider a relationship with me. I was the one who sent you the e mail about Donita and I was trying to keeps those cubs save from Gourmand... and it was all for Chris. I love your brother,” he said with confidence.

Chris felt his jaw drop at Zach’s confession. The inventor look to the shocked man and smiled.

“I love you, too,” he echoed from earlier.

Martin pulled his arm from Chris’ reach and regarded the two with a serious expression.

“That’s sweet... but I think I need some time.”

With that, he was gone. The love that Chris burned with when he heard Zach’s admission was stomped out as he watched his brother leave.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re happy,” Jimmy piped up.

Chris gave him a kind smile and mouthed ‘thank you’. He nodded to the two women who gave him a solemn smile.

“So what of Gourmand?” Koki asked quietly.

“Well, I assume Zach has cameras that film everything,” Aviva started, “We should finally be able to get him some jail time for attempting to poach animals.”

A Zachbot helped load the chef into the Createrra. Aviva looked at Chris.

“You sure you don’t want to come back?”

Chris shook his head.

“Martin said he need some time and that’s what I’ll give him. Plus, I’m going to help with Zach’s burns,” he informed her.

She nodded and walked down the metal ramp without another word. Chris watched them until he could no longer see the jeep.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and careful hands pulled him close, holding him against a thin frame.

Neither got much sleep that night.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin and Chris finally talk. Though, everything can’t always be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got around to the second to last part! she’s comin’ to an end soon, bois.
> 
> The whole going to a meal at the Kratt’s ship but Zach and Chris fight about is first is inspired by “Have a Little Fun” by Shrieking_Beauty ;)

Chris stayed at the Jet for a few more days. He helped Zach changes his bandages, and applied the burn cream on the red lashes. Basically, he did whatever a Zachbot couldn’t.

Chris walked into the work room to see Zach, hair down and hunched over his workbench. The biologist frowned and quietly made his way across the room.

“What’re you working on,” he asked, standing a few feet away as to not get in Zach’s way.

The inventor made a noncommittal noise without turning. His muscles were tensed and he seemed to be worrying over something place in front of him.

Chris noticed then that the pale hands were no longer confined to white bandages. The burns made his heart clench. The boils had gone thanks to the burn cream Aviva had left and the skin no longer pealed when Chris changed the gauze and wraps. But seeing the dark red lines and knowing they were permanent was the worst part.

“How are your hands,” he asked softly, ignoring the guilt crushing his heart further.

The inventor turned around this time and leaned so he was half sitting, half standing. There were dark half moons under his dull green eyes, making Chris frowned even further.

“How long have you been up?”

“My hands are doing fine, I can move ‘em well enough,” Zach stifled a yawn,(which Chris saw), before continuing, “And I was up at six.”

Chris looked down at his watch. It was a few minutes after noon. He sighed.

_How didn’t I notice him get out of bed that early?_

“Why don’t you take a break,” Chris suggested careful, not wanting to coddle the other too much.

Zach’s eyes narrowed, making the brunet tense. They quickly softened and a tired look washed over the man.

“I supposed I could,” he muttered.

Chris took a few steps closer as Zach wavered before pushing himself to stand upright. The inventor flashed a small smile at the outstretched hand. He took it, gratitude rushing through him.

“How about we take a nap,” Zach asked, shy and refusing to meet those brown eyes.

“Sure,” was the kind answer and they walked, hand in hand, to Zach’s room.

The pale man quickly got rid of his clothes and fell into the too large bed in only his underwear. As he got under the blankets, Chris lowered himself, sat with his back leaning against the headboard and stuck his hands in the red oversized sweater that Zach insisted he wore. (“You look hot in red”, was Zach’s argument and Chris didn’t have the heart to disagree.)

“You not gonna sleep,” Zach murmured.

Chris chuckled and brushed some of the dark hair out of way of the beautiful face that it obscured.

“No,” he chuckled lightly. “Because my sleep schedule isn’t as fucked as someone else’s.”

Zach gave him a lazy eye roll and pressed half of his face into the downy pillow.

“Whatever floats your boat, pretty boy.”

Zach placed on of Chris’ hands on his head and hummed. The brunet got the gist and began to weave his fingers through the strands, softly petting the silky hair.

Zach fell asleep rather quickly, his breathing slowed and his light snoring making Chris smile lightly. The brunet continued his ministrations, letting memories of the last few nights resurface.

•••

_“Hey, Zach,” Chris began, stretching out his arms underneath his pillow, “can I ask you something.”_

_Zach nodded lightly, half of his face hidden in his pillow._

_“Where were your Zachbots... y’know, when Gourmand was trying to take the cubs?”_

_He hummed thoughtfully, his visible green eye boring into Chris like he could see right through him._

_“Gourmand told me to deactivate all of my robots when he got here,” Zach mumbled, “He doesn’t like them and at that point, I couldn’t deny him. Even though it was dangerous to have no back up, you did just fine, love.”_

_Chris felt himself blush at the enduring name and frowned at the danger Zach had really been in._

_“If I’d known, I would have done something sooner...” the brunet began._

_Zach snorted into his pillow._

_“Why? You’re the one who almost got fucking electrocuted and you’re worrying about me? I don’t deserve you.”_

_Chris sighed and gently took a bandaged hand into his own, brushing his thumb lightly over the course material._

_“Well, you got electrocuted,” he murmured, “Thank you.”_

_“For getting electrocuted,” Zach teased and Chris gave him a mock frown._

_“No! For saving the cubs,” he whined, and the continued in a serious tone, “It was very brave.”_

_“Well, in that case, thanks,” Zach said, “for believing in me.”_

_Chris pressed a kiss to the bandage and Zach hummed, a small sound escaping the back of his throat._

_“Will you sleep next to me,” he asked._

_“Of course,” was the reply that made Zach blush shyly and Chris blush because his lover was blushing._

_They fell asleep in each other’s arms._

•••

When Zach woke from his nap, Chris was still there. He had dozed off at some point, head leaning against his own shoulder. Zach chuckled lightly, slowly sitting up.

With a glance at his clock, the inventor learned that it was two. He sighed and tapped his lover on the arm, saddened to have to wake him up.

“Chris, it’s two o’clock,” Zach said with a sleepy and rough voice.

The biologist’s eyes fluttered open and regained a focused look in them. He gave Zach a weak smile and glanced at the clock for himself. It was indeed two and Chris groaned.

“I don’t wanna go back,” he whispered, rubbing a fist into his eyes.

Zach gave him a sympathetic and knowing look. The brunet stretched and glanced around the room.

“I’ll get my normal clothes when I come back later tonight.”

“You don’t have to, y’know, my hands are just fine,” Zach tried again, but he got a disapproving look.

“Fine,” Zach relented.

The smile lit up those brown eyes and the inventor felt his anger slowly be ebbed away by that look.

“I can’t stay mad at you,” he mumbled and Chris laughed.

The brunet got out of the bed and gave Zach a playful wink.

 _He winks because you won’t let him kiss you,_ a venomous voice shouted from the back of his mind.

Zach pushed away the thought as he put on his clothes and ignore the guilt as he followed Chris out of their room and through the Jet.

The biologist stopped and gave Zach one last look.

“I really don’t wanna go,” he said.

“Just think about coming back later, then,” the inventor pointed out with sass.

Chris laughed and briefly cupped Zach’s cheek, hand brushing through long hair. The inventor blushed and was frozen by the confidence behind those brown eyes.

“I will,” he said, before descending the ramp with less worry in his demeanor.

As Zach watched his lover walk through the wilds, the guilt pushed its way forward, accompanied by a kind of anguish that burned his soul.

 _I’m a horrible partner,_ was all that he could think as he pressed a hand harshly to his rib cage and disappeared into his Jet to bury himself in his work.

•••

Chris finally made it to the airship, and suddenly felt bad for the all the research and work he shirked to be with Zach.

 _Fuck,_ he thought bitterly.

No one seemed to be outside but there wasn’t any signs of life in the ship. The biologist frowned and slowly approached the boarding ramp, trepidation shaking his body.

“Chris,” a voice called from behind him.

The brunet groaned inwardly and turned to see Martin, alone in the Createrra. There was no strong emotion on his expression that the younger brother could pinpoint.

“Where’s everyone,” he asked, feinting indifference.

“At Kilimanjaro,” the blond replied with a grin, “Come on, I’ll take ya.”

Nervous, Chris reluctantly agreed. The mountain was a little ways from their ship and he wasn’t looking forward to spending that whole time alone with Martin.

He got into the passenger seat, determining it would be stranger if he sat in the back. 

It was awkward, and Chris could feel his hands tremble in anticipation and he could see the glances his older brother threw him.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Chris steeled himself and shifted, facing Martin, a worry look present on his face.

“You ok,” Martin asked first.

“Well... I mean- are we ok,” Chris blurted and flinched in preparation for another fight.

Though, to his surprise, Martin chuckled.

“Ah, I see,” he said vaguely, eyes trained on the dirt road ahead of them.

Chris bit the inside of his cheek, throat constricting as tears welled in his eyes.

 _What the hell am I gonna cry about,_ he thought furiously, trying to keep the tears from falling.

“I’m sorry...” he started softly.

“I am the one who should be apologizing,” Martin cut him off, “for the way I’ve treated you.”

Chris stifled a gasp and clamped his mouth shut quickly. 

“I’m sorry for ever pressuring you to go on dates with girls, firstly.”

“It’s not your fault,” Chris said with a sigh, “I never told anyone that I liked men, so you couldn’t have known.”

Martin gave his brother a small smile before continuing.

“Secondly, I’m sorry for every saying or doing anything that may have made you think I wouldn’t accept you. I love you, little bro, and I don’t care who you like as long as they make you happy.”

Chris felt his breath catch and he gave his older brother a inquisitive look. Martin nodded and Chris let out a breath.

“I want to invite Zach over,” Martin told him.

“Uh... ok? I’m glad you accept us, but- just don’t grill him, please,” Chris asked, trying not to sound desperate.

Martin chuckled again, the sound making the brunet’s heart soar.

“Sure thing. Can’t make any promises for anyone else though,” he teased.

Half of him was ecstatic and the other half worried about how the crew would act around their old enemy.

“I was thinking about tomorrow, at lunch,” Martin asked.

Chris nodded, throat dry. He folded his arms to give himself so comfort and to avoid Martin noticing his trembling.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him when I go back later tonight.”

Martin raises his eyebrows in a rather... suggestive manner and Chris felt embarrassment hit him like a truck.

“Not... I’m going to make sure his hands are ok,” he muttered, slumping in his seat and refusing to look at his older brother.

“I’m sorry,” the reply sounded genuine. The burns that Zach got for saving Chris weren’t quickly forgotten by the Wild Kratts.

“It’s fine,” Chris answered.

The rest of the ride was spent in relative, more comfortable silence, except for when Martin explained what the crew had been working on in Chris’ absence.

He spent the afternoon at Kilimanjaro with everyone else, taking notes and watching the African wildlife. It was easy to pick up where he’d left off, both in work and socially with the others. All in all, it was a great afternoon.

The time came for the crew to leave as the sun began to set. Chris had his brother drop him off a little bit from the Jet. He waved goodbye as the Createrra sped off. 

“On my way,” Chris spoke into his watch, just so he wouldn’t catch Zach off guard or in the middle of something. 

He got no reply but then boarding ramp was open when Chris arrived. Once on the ship, the brunet made his way into the main room.

Zach was there on the coach in his casual clothes with a tablet on the coffee table. The inventor looked stressed and he turned the screen off, throwing it haphazardly onto the table. His eyes looked tired and his hair looked rather disheveled.

“Hey,” Chris said softly, walking into the center of the room.

Zach’s attention was then focused on the man in front of him. He gestured to the space next to him and snapped his fingers.

Chris sat and a Zachbot came into the room with the burn cream in it’s pinchers. It placed the bottle on the table and quickly exited. Zach scrubbed a hand over his face as Chris tentatively picked up the cream. 

“Long day,” he questioned softly as the bottle cap opened with a sharp pop.

“Mmm,” was the response he got. Zach held out his free hand, the other still covering his eyes. Chris bit his lip and poured cream onto his index finger pad.

“Well, I have some news that you might like.”

Zach removed the hand to gaze at the biologist who careful traced the burn lines, trying not to get it everywhere and where it wasn’t needed.

“Yeah, um... you’re invited to lunch at our ship tomorrow,” Chris said, carefully pushing up the black sleeve to expose a pale wrist. 

“Yeah,” Zach asked, sounding slightly disinterested, much to the dismay of the brunet.

“Yup,” Chris said with false cheer in his voice, “Which is great, right? Now you guys can start to become friends.”

Chris felt Zach’s hand stiffen under his touch and he knew something was wrong even before the inventor pulled his hand harshly from Chris’ grasp. His whole body seemed rigid and he glared angrily at the biologist.

“Friends,” Zach spat, “a person whom one knows through mutual affections. If you haven’t noticed, Chris, I don’t have friends. I never have and never will, so I don’t appreciate your meddling, trying to get your people to like me.”

“Zach-“ Chris tried, but the inventor stood, continuing his angry rant.

“If you’ve grown up as neglected as I did, maybe you’d understand. But you didn’t, know did you? You and your brother had each other, were rather popular and had parents that cared about you. I had no of that. So, please, try to understand.”

Chris was at a lose for words so all he could say was,

“But, your hands...”

Zach practically snarled and clenched said hands in fury.

“I can do it myself. Now, get out.”

As much as he didn’t want to leave, Chris didn’t want to anger his lover anymore. So, he decided to comply, slowly placing the burn cream down and standing up.

Zach’s green eyes burned with frustration as Chris moved past him. Sorrow compressed his heart and guilt clouded his mind as Chris left the main room and subsequently, the Jet.

It was a long walk home as Chris mulled over everything Zach had told him. The whole time Chris told himself that he should have been more sensitive, more considerate, but no amount of wishing would change what had happened.

_I deserve his hatred._

Koki noticed Chris’ dejected mood first as he went through the tech room.

“Chris,” she called, stalling the young man, “What’s up?”

He sighed.

“I don’t know what I said, but Zach and I fought, I guess. It was much of a fight, I just let him yell at me.”

Aviva turned away from her monitor and frowned, now concerned.

“What did you say,” Koki asked.

“That he was invited here and that wasn’t that great because guys could get to be friends,” Chris took a breath in. “Then he yelled the definition of friends and how he didn’t and never would have any. It was... a lot.”

“He probably thinks you expect us to get along famously,” Aviva piped up, “That would be a lot of pressure for someone who found it hard to fit in when we were younger.”

Koki hummed in agreement and Chris internally reprimanded himself for being so idiotic.

“That makes sense,” he told them, “I feel so stupid.”

“It’ll be fine,” Koki assures him.

“Yeah,” Aviva smiled. “Just apologize. Fights happen in the best of relationships.”

Chris nodded, feeling some of the weight in his chest lift. He gave his ever helpful friends a small smile before he left to go sit in his hammock.

Chris didn’t say anything for a few hours. Instead, he played video games with Martin and Jimmy and talked with Aviva and Koki until everyone started to get ready to go to sleep.

“Hey, I’m sorry for making you think that you had to be friends with my friends. All I want is for you guys to be able to tolerate each other,” he told his watch as he laid in his hammock, sleep threatening to take him over.

“Love you,” he said after an internal fight with himself.

For a few minutes, Chris anxiously awaited an answer. His jitteriness disappeared when the message didn’t arrive.

 _Zach’s probably not gonna answer tonight,_ Chris told himself with a yawn, _and I shouldn’t stay up worrying about it. He’ll talk when he wants to._

No message came that night.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news, i’ve decided to extend this work on more chapter! things like this just seem to get away from me and suddenly im writing new chapters :p

Chris woke up late the next morning. He yawned, running a hand over his face. There was a loud whirling of the airships propellers and Chris sat up.

Martin was rummaging through his backpack a few trees away and muttering to himself. Chris swung himself out of his hammock and landed roughly on his bare feet. The sound made the blond turn and give his younger brother a smile.

“Morning,” he said, before returning to his backpack.

“Morning. We leaving,” Chris asked with a stifled yawn.

Martin stood up, his pack now closed. He faced the brunet and nodded. Chris ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little disappointed.

“We got to get these papers back to the research library,” Martin said, “But don’t worry! We’re only going to France.”

Chris nodded and noticed the sad glint in his brother’s icy eyes.

“I’m sure Aviva told you about what happened last night,” the brunet mumbled.

Martin sighed and glanced away from him.

“She did,” he began, sounding rather annoyed.

Chris frowned and his older brother gave him a weak smile.

“My apologize,” he said, “I’m still getting used to it. Though, my offer still stands. Invite him to France, we’ll be there for a couple of days. Lunch is still on.”

With that, Martin gave Chris’s gentle pat on his shoulder and disappeared into the tech room, most likely to see his girlfriend. Chris let out a slow breath and brought his wrist up.

The watch screen turned on at the motion and showed a text that he’d missed from one in the morning.

_[I’m sorry too.]_

That was all there was, but it was enough for Chris. His heart swelled and the warm happiness he often felt around Zach began to creep back. 

“Going to France. Send you the coordinates soon,” he spoke into his watch, trying to keep relatively calm.

 _He wants to work things out_ , he thought happily.

Chris was sure he smiled the whole way to France.

•••

Jimmy landed the ship out in the plains of the country, quite a bit from Paris, the heart of the city and the place they needed to go. As he promised, Chris sent the coordinates as the crew all gathered in the tech room to discuss their plan.

“Alright,” Koki said as soon as Jimmy came in holding a half eaten pizza.

Aviva reached into the cabinets of her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. She placed them in her lap and turned back to face the group.

“As much as I’d love to send these digitally, I’d rather not risk it,” she told them.

Jimmy frowned at the stack of papers while inhaling that rest of his pizza. Chris has never known anyone else to be able to do that and it never ceased amaze and disgust him.

“Well, we’re just outside of Dijon,” he said with a frown, “Who’s gonna drive them all the way there?”

Koki stood from her chair.

“I’ll go,” she said, “But, I’ll need someone to come with me and hold the papers so they don’t blow out of the jeep.”

She looked at Chris, and Aviva raised her brows in question. Chris sighed.

“Do I have to,” he practically whined, “You guys know I hate the city.”

“Still?,” Jimmy teased, “I thought that would have changed since that’s where you met your boy-“

Chris watch buzzed, cutting the ginger off. He frowned, slightly embarrassed, and clasped his hands behind his back.

Martin cleared his throat.

“I’ll do it,” she said, giving Koki a friendly smile, one which she returned.

“Thank you,” she said, sounding relieved.

Aviva picked up the stack and transferred it to the other woman. Koki hugged the papers so they wouldn’t and moved to stand next to Martin.

“Is that all,” Chris asked politely.

“Yes,” Aviva smiled.

With the meeting over, Koki and Martin left to go to the garage and start their journey to Paris. Jimmy gave Chris a playful grin and left the room. 

_The person I should’ve worried about telling was him. If I’d known he’d tease me so much..._

“Chris,” Aviva said making the brunet look back to her.

“Everything ok with Zach,” she asked, concern laced in her voice.

Chris gave her a kind smile, appreciative that she was looking out for him.

“Yeah,” he grinned shyly, “I sent him our coordinates because he sent me an apology last night. I expect we’ll be meeting soon, which is probably what the message is about.”

He brought his right hand out from behind his back and Aviva bosse thoughtfully.

“That’s good...” she murmured. 

Chris nodded his head in agreement and nearly jumped out of his skin when she suddenly gasped.

“Oh,” Aviva clapped her hands together, smiling at the biologist. “When you see him, tell him to get out of the ship’s system. I hate constantly kicking him out.”

She pouted and Chris chuckled lightly.

“Zach had said you should figure out a way to permanently keep him out,” he teased.

Aviva sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“Mmm, but that’s so much work,” she complained, and the frowned. “Though, I’m surprised Varmitech talked about me.”

“Because you guys dated,” Chris offered.

Aviva gave him a wary look.

“I should have figured you’d know.”

Chris hummed and offered her a gentle smile when the woman cast her gaze to her jean clad legs.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I’m not jealous, nor do I plan to tell anyone.”

Aviva looked back up at him and returned his smile with her own.

“Thank you. It’s just... not a proud time in my life, y’know.... ah! No offense,” she quickly tagged on.

Chris waved it off.

“No worries. As far as I’m concerned, the Zach you dated is not the same one I love.”

Aviva regarded him closely before humming softly.

“I suppose you’re right,” she said.

Chris’ watch buzzed again and Aviva rolled her eyes.

“Now go answer your boyfriend before he blows that watch up with e mails,” she joked.

Chris laughed and gave her a small wave before exiting the room. He walked through the main room, past the little sanctuary of trees where they slept and out into the fields of France. 

The sun shone, hanging lazily. It was half past it’s zenith and night would soon come once again. Chris felt a light breeze blow and marveled at the way he could see fields upon fields from the hill on which he stood.

He looked to his watch with a smile, his mood suddenly lifted by the scenery. The messages read,

_[Hey, got the coordinates. I’ll be a few hours behind you guys.]_

And,

_[Getting close. See you soon.]_

Chris sighed, relief flooding his body. He could wait to but their fight behind them and to move forward with their relationship.

“Can’t wait, I’ll see you shortly,” he said.

“Yes, you will,” a very familiar voice said from right behind him.

Heart caught in his throat, the brunet to see Zach standing there. Just standing there in his usual clothes with a neutral expression and his hair down. All he was doing was standing with his hands in his pockets and green eyes shining in the sunlight. But, to Chris, it felt like so much more.

“Well, I suppose you’re right,” he replied, at a loss for what he should say.

Zach shifted his weight on his feet, look rather uncomfortable and unsure as Chris faced him. Chris smiled and stayed where he stood even though we wanted nothing more than to hug the inventor.

“Yes, well...” Zach trailed off, eyes glazed with a distant look. 

Chris gave a smile, taking a step to be nearer to the taller man.

“Thank you,” he told him with sincerity, “It means a lot that you’ve agreed to meet me.”

Zach frowned, looking rather anxious.

“And what if this meeting isn’t... what you think it is. What if I wanted to break up,” he asked softly.

Chris hummed, looking quite surprised by that notion.

“Well, then color me confused because I hadn’t thought of that,” he mused, eyes returning to Zach. “Is that why you’re here?”

Chris managed to keep his desperation at bay as Zach regarded him carefully.

 _This man really never considered me calling it off with him,_ Zach felt his stomach squirm. _He’s had no doubts._

The inventor sighed and shook his head, looking very fatigued.

“No it’s not why I came.”

Chris felt the squeeze in his chest loosen and he could breath much easier. He schooled his expression so he wouldn’t look overly excited. He failed at stopping a smile from tugging at his lips.

“Good,” the brunet replied, “I’m glad.”

“Yes, well...” Zach paused, eyes studying the airship behind him, “I’ve come to accept your invitation to lunch. And to say sorry.”

Chris nodded.

“You apologized this morning,” the biologist pointed out.

“I wanted to do it in person too,” he took a breath. “Chris, I’m sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. It was childish and I yelled at you without explanation because I was hurt. So, please forgive me.”

Chris shook his head.

“I, of course, forgive you but the one who should truly be sorry is me. I’m sorry for insinuating that you and my friends should all become good friends. You don’t have to do that, all I want is for them to be civil with you and that’s all,” he said plainly.

Zach didn’t respond. He just stared at Chris, tears welling in those deep eyes. The inventor moved forward and wrapped the brunet in a hug, one which Chris enthusiastically returned.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into Chris’ green sweater. 

Chris hummed and nestled his face into the bony shoulder in front of him. It was nice, being wrapped in the warmth of his lover. Suddenly, the chill of the wind could no longer reach him and everything seemed right in the world.

They pulled away at the sound of a car driving up the hill. Zach stood next to Chris, arm wrapped around his waist and gave the man a confused look. 

The Createrra pulled up and upon seeing them, Martin slowed and waved. Koki gave them a knowing nod.

“Hey, Zach,” the older Kratt called, “Coming over for lunch tomorrow?”

The inventor gave Chris a questioning look and the brunet just nodded and smiled.

“It took some time but,” he whispered, grinning at Zach.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Zach responded to Martin with his usual drawl.

Martin nodded, ignoring the tone while Koki pointed at the two of them.

“12 o’clock sharp,” she told the inventor as Martin carefully drove the jeep up the ramp of the airship.

When they were gone Chris snorted and leaned his head on Zach’s shoulder. 

“Interesting...” Zach murmured.

The biologist tilted his head back to look up at his lover. Those greens eyes gleamed with amusement and Chris chuckled.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

Zach sighed and cast the brunet a wistful look. 

“I’ve gotta go,” he said reluctantly.

Chris pouted and stood up as the two separated. He frowned at the loss of body heat as Zach moved to stand in front of him.

“Would you like company,” the biologist offered, sounding small and shy.

Zach’s heart fluttered at the suggestion but the clenched as he shook his head.

“I can’t tonight,” he muttered, sounding deeply apologetic.

Chris nodded softly and gave his lover a lopsided smile. He was a little disappointed, of course he was, but he understood.

Zach bit his bottom lip and leaned closer. Chris felt his breath catch in his throat as a pair of gentle lips touched a kiss to his cheekbone. Zach lingered for a few seconds longer before pulling away.

A fire burned from the spot on his cheekbone, singeing all his nerve endings. Chris placed a hand on those thin shoulders and stood in his tip toes. He pressed their foreheads together, eyes fall close.

“Thank you,” the brunet whispered as they pulled away.

Zach looked at him with blown pupils, silently cursing all the projects that demanded his attention back at the Jet.

“If only I didn’t have so much to do...” he whispered and Chris blushed.

“You should go do your work,” his boyfriend said, brown eyes reflecting the dying evening light. “Don’t fall behind.”

“I won’t,” Zach assured.

Chris squeezed the inventor’s shoulder before letting his arm fall to his side. Zach gave him a wink, which caught the brunet off guard.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” he said.

Chris nodded and waved shyly as the man began to make his descent down the hill. The biologist watched as his lover disappeared into the small woods at the base of the hill.

With a smile on his lips and love in his heart, Chris returned to the airship to talk and have dinner with the rest of the crew.

All that he could think about was Zach coming over for lunch. 

_I can’t wait._

•••

The next morning Chris spent excited but also nervous. Aviva wouldn’t tell the younger Kratt what she was going to make for lunch, and, to Chris, no one seemed nervous enough. Martin reassured his brother many times but as the clock ticked closer to noon, Chris became inconsolable.

He exited the airship at eleven thirty, needing some time away from everyone else. He needed time to let his emotions run high without the others trying to calm him down. 

It was a cloudy day and Chris hoped that it wouldn’t rain. He wished the sun was out so he could feel its warmth. Today was supposed to be a good day but it felt like the weather was mocking him.

Chris watched the fields and the forest from atop the hill, letting his thoughts take him away from reality. 

The wind blow and soft footsteps could be heard, causing the grass to crunch softly. The subtle noise pulled Chris from his emotions and he saw a figure appear on the crest of the hill.

Chris smiled, shaking slightly like he was realizing that this was actually happening. Zach gave him a weak smile and they hugged each other hello.

“You ready,” Chris asked into Zach’s shoulder.

The inventor squeezed his lover a little tighter before they pulled away. With a small smile, he said,

“Yeah. Let’s do this.”

They walked, hand in hand, onto the airship. Zach looked around the place, taking in the sights which reminded Chris of something.

“By the way, Aviva wants you to stay out of the computer system,” he said.

Zach poured but his eyes shone with playfulness. Despite his nervousness, Chris grinned, feeling slightly amused.

“Aw, but that’s no fun,” he mocked as they lingered by the trees.

Chris gave him a mock frown and tugged on his hand.

“Watch yourself. Aviva will have somethings to say to you,” Chris whispered as he began to guide his lover to the dining room once again.

“I do,” said a rather feminine voice.

Aviva raised her eyebrows at them as she came out of the dining room. Chris felt his body grow warm with embarrassment. Zach just hummed.

“I’m sure you do,” he told her.

The woman regarded the inventor for a moment before continuing. 

“Go sit down, I’m almost done.”

Then she disappeared into the kitchen. Chris squeezed the slim hand in his grasp lightly, one that was quickly returned. Nervousness was reflected from green eyes to brown ones.

Taking a deep breath, Chris stepped forward and pulled Zach into the dining room. 

No one but Koki was there. The woman noticed the two, dark brown eyes lighting up in recognition. She gave them a wave and gestured to the mahogany table.

“Have a seat,” she said pleasantly.

The table was circular, meaning that no one had to seat at the head or foot of the table. Chris smiled at his friend and sat next to her, Zach on his left.

“How are you,” she asked the inventor cordially.

Zach gave her a wary smile, eyes flicking nervously to Chris. The brunet gave Zach’s knee a comforting brush.

“I’m alright,” he responded with, “Still a little nervous about this whole thing.”

The confession was surprising but Chris was grateful for his openness. He smiled to himself and Koki gave Zach an understanding nod.

“I get it, but don’t worry. We don’t bite,” she joked.

Zach chuckled softly.

“Well, that’s because I asked you guys to be on your best behavior,” Chris reminded her lightly.

Koki snorted and the door to the room opened and Martin and Jimmy walked in with plates.

“Hey, we got stuff,” Jimmy said and started passing them around the table.

They sat down, greeting Zach who shifted uncomfortably. Chris bit his cheek and placed a hand on his knee, ignoring his own nerves.

Aviva walked in with the food in a large serving dish. She smiled and placed it down and took her place in between Martin and Koki.

“Spicy black bean enchiladas,” she said, “You ok with mildly spicy, Zach?”

The question wasn’t in any way malicious, Chris knew this but he noticed Zach stiffen slightly. The inventor clearly didn’t like being the center of attention.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he said plainly.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a little voice nagged Chris for not asking Zach what he liked. 

_They wouldn’t tell me what they were making,_ he argued back.

_Still would have been nice._

The meal was very awkward. The tension in the room only seemed to grow over time. At first, the crew all tried to include Zach, ask him about things and try to have a conversation. The talk seemed to die rather quickly and Chris could see Zach was unwilling to try and start a conversation on his own.

Then, the team began to have their own conversations, discussions about work and personal issues that, of course, Zach wouldn’t get. Chris didn’t join in and he didn’t know how to invite Zach into a conversation. 

Zach barely touched his food the whole time and Chris felt the despair roll through him. He would have placed a hand on Zach’s knee, but the brunet couldn’t help but feel that he wouldn’t want that. So, he just sat still, praying for the meal to end.

End it did. Chris was reeling as Aviva thanked Zach for coming and wondered if she’d been in some alternate universe where everything went beautifully. Everyone began to stand up and clean up. 

Chris glanced to Zach as the inventor stood. He met his gaze, green eyes looking rather dull and Chris felt his heart sink. Zach made his way out the door and Chris quickly followed.

“Meet me at my Jet in ten minutes,” Zach told him without stopping or meeting Chris’ gaze.

When he left, Chris felt despair, disappointment and most prominently was the anger. He was anger at everyone, at Martin for suggesting the lunch and he was venomously angry at himself.

 _He’s definitely going to break up with you,_ Chris told himself as he checked his watch.

 _It’s what you deserve_ , he thought as he left the airship, ignoring everyone else.

He walked down the hill and went into the forest nearby. Chris felt tears prick his eyes as he spotted the Jet deeper, hidden by dark green foliage. As he walked towards the ship, a tear ran down his cheek. Chris sighed, the feeling of hopelessness nearly crushing him as the ship grew closer.

And it began to rain.


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the finale and Chris and Zach finally say what needs to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS!!! BET YOU NEVER THOUGHT THIS FIC WOULD GET FINISHED, BUT HERE I AM, BABY!
> 
> but in all seriousness, thank you to everyone who stuck around. this year, oh mAN, has it kicked my ass and i can only imagine how frustrating waiting for my dumbass to post this chapter was. 
> 
> thank you for the support, and i hope you enjoy :)

“You don’t have to stand like you’re uncomfortable,” Zach pointed out rather sharply.

Those words pierced right through his skin, but Chris didn’t move from his spot. It felt like he was rooted to the ground, muscles locked in place as he stood in that all too familiar living room, that always seemed void of any colour.

He hated how helpless he was.

Zach sat on the couch in front of him, regarding the other with a plain and very closed off expression. It sent a pain through Chris’ racing heart, as the look reminded his too much of the old Zach.

 _I hate the way he’s looking at me,_ looped unhelpfully in the brunet’s panicked mind.

When realizing he wasn’t going to move, Zach sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise. Chris felt his heart clenched painfully and he wished he could force the words out of his throat. But his tongue was heavy with dread and his mind, expecting the worse.

Yet, no words could escape his lips.

“Are you going to break up with me,” the inventor asked quickly, hand falling into his lap.

All thoughts in the biologist’s head screeched to a halt as his mind tried to make those words make sense. 

_What the hell- ?_

Zach’s dark eyes darted away from Chris, looking anywhere else but at his lover. He was shaking ever so slightly, nervous by the silence his question was greeted by.

“It’s ok if you are,” he lied smoothly, ignoring the way his throat clenched at the thought, “I mean, just look at the way today’s lunch went. If that’s any indication of how people are going to react to our relationship, then...”

Chris finally felt his body lurch into action, and he fell in front of Zach onto his knees, hands holding the pale ones tightly. His heart lurched at the way those green eyes widened in surprise.

“I told you this already, love. I haven’t thought about breaking up with you,” Chris said quickly, desperate to get his point across, “And I’ll never consider it.”

“Why?” 

The question was small and broken, like it hurt Zach to say out loud. Chris looked into those eyes brimming with un-shed tears and felt his viens burn with a calming warmth.

He smiled softly.

“Because I _love you._ ”

The last two words were whispered, but Zach heard it like they had been shouted through a microphone. He knew that the Kratt loved him, he did, but deep down he hadn’t truly believed it.

His body hummed with electricity and the inventor swore that he’d never felt such a pure emotion than he did in that moment. He felt truly alive but nearly drowned in the intensity.

“You don’t have to say it back,” Chris reassured quietly.

Zach’s thin hands were tangled in Chris’ brown hair and they yanked sharply, pulling the biologist face to face.

With only a microsecond of hesitation, Zach crashed their lips together.

Zach’s lips were very soft, softer than Chris imagined. He let the inventor guide them, enjoying the tentative way his lover cradled him. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, burning with the most intense and most welcoming warmth that he could care to fantasize.

They pulled away, gasping for air. Zach’s fingers loosened and fell from Chris’ hair. The biologist stared in wonder at the pink flush on those pale cheeks and the way those lips had gone all red.

“Sorry it took so long,” was the first thing Zach said.

Chris choked in surprise.

“No, not at all. I’d never want to rush you into anything.”

Zach poured and rolled his eyes.

“You such a goody two shoes,” he teased lightly.

Chris giggled softly.

“But, being ignored by your rich parents and bullied in high school really makes it hard to open up to people,” the inventor muttered gently.

Chris smiled kindly, holding onto the pale man’s thighs for stability.

“I wish you would tell me more about your past. Y’know, when you’re ready,” he said before Zach could regret his words.

Zach hated the way those words made a tear roll down his cheek.

“Whatever you say, pretty boy,” he said, breathless.

“I love you, too,” Chris replied genuinely. 

Zach pulled his lover into his lap then, and their lips came together for a second time. The kiss was desperate but compassionate, needy but loving. It burned the lovers, and maybe if it burned hot enough, it would melt them together into one. 

Zach felt his brain melt out of his ears when Chris asked,

“Here or do you want to move to the bedroom.”

He shook his head and tugged on Chris’ clothes to stay, suddenly incapable of a coherent sentence. Euphoria clogged his mind and passion burned through ever single fiber of his body.

“S-stay...”

That night they were one once more. Though, this time was different than the rest. It was impossible for them to be differentiated as two, because they had finally become one, both physically and emotionally. It was Beauty and it was Truth, as passion wound them closer, causing them to collide like galaxies and take a piece of each other’s hearts when they finished.

The emotion was almost unexplainable, for that was all it was. An emotion, and it rung through the lovers so strongly that it surely should have been impossible to feel so intense.

They transformed each other as the sun set behind the horizon and the moon peaked out of those darkened clouds. Both held a piece of the other, as they wrapped their bodies in strong embraces, bound by the love they had created

•••  
_8 months later_

Zach groaned as Chris cuddled a little closer to the taller man on the coach. The biologist looked up at him with his puppy dog eyes and Zach cursed the way his heart melted.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chris asked quietly.

“Mmm, it’s really not much,” Zach said tiredly, “I just visited Gourmand in prison.”

Chris nodded and pressed his face into the base of Zach’s pale neck. This wasn’t new knowledge, the man just hated the thought of his love ending near that sorry excuse for a chief. He trusted Zach but there was no way in hell he’d ever trust Gourmand.

“What did he want?”

The words caused tiny vibrations to tickle Zach, and he shuddered suddenly at the sensation.

“He wanted my help,” he replied, sounding rather disgusted, “I said no, of course.”

Chris chuckled and pulled himself away from his boyfriend.

“I expected nothing less from my favourite person,” he teased.

Zach gave him a mock annoyed look.

“Of course I’m your favourite person, babe, I’m the best,” he gloated with false conviction.

Chris just rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the inventor.

They lapsed into a calm silence.

“I hate that we’re not going to see each other for a month,” Chris whispered regretfully after a few moments.

“Shush, don’t think about it,” Zach said lightly, “Let’s just enjoy the time we have together.”

“I’m so proud of you and environmental cautious approach to technology,” the brunet mumbled sappily, “I don’t think I say that enough.”

Zach just shook his head and smiled. Chris was so quite when he got all emotional. Zach’s heart swelled with a sweetness that he’d grown rather fond of.

“Is there anything I could do to wash your worries?” he questioned lightly, cupping Chris’ tan cheek with his hand.

The brunet leaned into the touch and gently shook his head.

Zach took a deep breath and nodded.

“Well, I love you, y’know,” he said genuinely.

Tears fell prettily across Chris’ cheeks as he fell apart at those words. Zach hushed him gently, pulling him into a warm embrace. Chris grabbed the material of the inventor’s turtleneck with his hands, hoping if he held on tight enough, he wouldn’t have to leave.

“After this month is up, I’m not going to leave for another month,” he promised brokenly, voice cracking and tears continuing to spill.

“I’d like that,” Zach replied sweetly.

And they held each other close, desperately and gently, unable to let go until they needed to separate and too much in love to ever truly be apart.

After all, they were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
